Wapas aaja na
by JS Abhi
Summary: Majbur nahi karunga tujhe baat manne ke liye..Bas ek baar wapas aaja apni yaadein wapas le jane ke liye..
1. Chapter 1

**A new story on duo on Shikha di's wish..Don't worry I will update the other two today itself..**

 **Please do read it and review it..Plot by Shikha Sharma..**

 **Have a happy reading guys..**

* * *

The person entered in the house with duplicate keys and saw whole house in darkness..Just for few minutes he went to bring medicines and the one in the house was disturbed by these lights too..He sighed and went inside the house and stopped at a room door not daring to enter..He knew the later was in which thoughts..

 **" Maa humare ghar par koi aaraha hai kya?"... A small boy of nearly eight years asked this to his mother..**

 **" Abhijeet beta aapko kaise pata iss baremein?"..His mother asked him with teasing eyes..**

 **Getting caught by his deary mother Abhijeet spoke while looking down, "Vo kal raat mai der se soya toh aapki aur papa ki bate sun li thi maine, Sorry"..His mother smiled at his innocence and then ruffling his hair said further..**

 **" Jee..Aapka chota bhai aaraha hai", Abhijeet looked confused so he asked her.." Lekin mera toh koi chota bhai nahi hai"**

 **She said to him with love in her voice, " Hai na..Vo pehle aapke uncle ke paas tha abse humare paas rahega"..When at the same time both heard door opening sound so turned their attention towards the door..A small figure holding hand of a man who was Abhijeet's father entered in..The boy looked silent while seeing his father Abhijeet ran towards him and hugged his father..**

 **Abhijeet happily: Papa..(His father ruffled his hair and then knelt in front of him..)**

 **Abhijeet's father smiling: Abhijeet beta dekho kon aya hai..(Abhijeet looked at the other boy in confusion..his father understood it so added..) Yeh aapka bhai hai..**

 **Abhijeet who was smiling from ear to ear looked at the boy and asked him: Tumhara naam kya hai?**

 **The boy looked at him and then around and again looking at him answered: Daya..**

 **Abhijeet smiled: Daya..bahot acha naam hai..Mera naam Abhijeet hai..Tum kheloge mere saath..**

 **Now Abhijeet's mom interrupted: Abhijeet beta..Vo abhi abhi toh aya hai..Pehle use haath mun dhone do fir kuch khane do..Fir chale jana tumlog khelne..**

 **Abhijeet made a face: Ok maa..Jaise aapko sahi lage..(To Daya) Tum badmein kheloge na mere saath..(he said smiling)**

 **Daya smiled cutely: Haan..Bahot..**

Tears escaped his eyes after remembering his first meet with him..Today after so many years he is left all alone..His brother is not there with him..Not there at all..He hugged the photo frame in his hands and buried his head in pillow..

" Daya yaar..Do saal ho gae hai tere jane ko..Padhai khatam hone ke baad ek bar aya tha..fir..yeh kehkar chale gae ki kuch bacha hai vahan vo lekar aaunga..Toh aajana yaar..Mujhe bahot yaad ati hai teri..Tune number bhi badal diya hai..Bhai tu hai kahan?"..He said so while another figure entered inside the room without the permission of the later though being firm now from previous..Seeing the situation inside he sighed angrily..He moved forward and kept hand on later's head..

The new entered person spoke softly, " Abhijeet, kyun roo rahe ho"..He got no reply but silence in return so added more.." Yaar vo bhul chuka hai tumhe..Nahi aaega ab.." Abhijeet sat up jerking his hand..

" Chup baitho Rahul..Daya mujhe nahi bhul sakta samjhe tum..Vo aaega yaar..", He spoke so and moved out while Rahul murmured ," Vo aajae to hi theek hoga uske liye", And he too moved out and saw Abhijeet sitting on couch with eyes closed and head on head rest..He sighed deeply and moved in the kitchen to fetch some water when a memory passed his eyes..

 **Three small kids with a man had surrounded a bed..The place seemed to be hospital..The elder one had caught hand of the woman lying over the bed..His face was full of tears..Even so many life equipment were attached to her..The another boy a little smaller than the one catching her hand was on the other side..He was just starring at her, crying bitterly..**

 **"Maa, papa chale gae..Aap toh na jao na..Please..Mujhe, Daya ko aapki zarurat hai"..He said but was shivering all the time..His mother removed his tears from other hand and whispered from under the oxygen mask..**

 **" Abhijeet, Beta ab toh aapko apne aapko aur (removing tears from Daya's face) Apne bhai ko sambhalna hai..Mai toh .."**

 **Daya interrupted angrily " Maa kuch mat kaho aap..Aapko kuch nahi hoga..Mai aur Abhi hai na.."..She smiled on him so he again said "Aap has kyun rahi ho?"**

 **" Ab hasu nahi toh aur kya karu..Mera beta bada jo ho gaya hai..Aur kya chahiye..Ek dusre ko sambhal lena bacho..Mujhse vada karo Abhijeet ki tum apne bhai ko akela nahi chodoga.." Abhijeet nodded in yes..**

 **His mother looked at Rahul who was standing there.." Rahul beta zara idhar ana.." Rahul looked at his father who told him to go..He came near her and she said " Apna vada yad rakhna beta"..She said so and no sooner did Rahul nodded in yes than her soul left her body..**

He snapped out from his thoughts after hearing his cell ringing..It was an unknown number so getting confused he picked it up..

Rahul : Hello kaun bol raha hai?

Person on call: Rahul yaar mai hun..Daya..(Rahul got extremely shocked after hearing that name..he only managed to speak..)

Rahul extremely shocked: Daya tum?..(an angry shade covered his face) Tumne kyun phone kiya hai aur vo bhi mujhe..JIse karna chahiye use kyun nahi kiya?

Daya in low tone ignoring the comment: Yaar mai kal India aaraha hun lekin kuch dinon ke liye..Mere documents reh gae hai kuch vaha..Abhi ko bata dena ki meri birth certificate nikal kar rakhe..Chuttiyon mein jab aya tha tab vahi reh gaya tha..(He got only silence in reply so called out loudly little bit) Hello?..Rahul sun rahe ho na?

Rahul in complete anger: Yahan par vo tumhare liye roo rahan hai aur tum..Use bukhar hai Daya..Jante bhi ho ki subah se kitni baar usne tumhara naam liya hai..Abhi bukhar thoda kam hua toh hosh mein aya hai vo aur tum ho ki..

Daya interrupted him irritated: Yaar please..Mujhe koi interest nahi hai India vapas aane mein. Please jo maine tumse kahan vo use bata do..Bye..(And he cut the call while making a weird face Rahul moved out of the kitchen..)

Rahul came out : Abhijeet mai .. (But he stopped after finding Abhijeet busy in starring the ceiling..He heaved a sigh and moved out without disturbing him..

 **A young lad entered in the house..He was looking so happy that even if you'll slap him he will laugh..**

 **Young lad shouting someone's name: Bhaiyaaa..Bhaiyaaaa..Kaha ho aap..Mujhe milna hai aapse jaldi bahar aao..(A person making an irritated face came down in the hall and spoke..)**

 **Person irritated: Yaar tujhe humesha kaise pata chalta hai ki mai aagaya hun..Aur yeh bhaiya bhaiya kya laga rakha hai?..(The lad hugged him as soon as his bhaiya was in hall..)**

 **Young one making a cute face and speaking in cute voice: Maine tumhe bahot miss kiya Abhijeet aur issiliye bhaiya bola..Itna bhi haq nahi mujhe apne bhai par?**

 **Abhijeet pat his back: Acha acha ab kya mar dega..chod bhi de..(Daya left him instantly and made a face..)**

 **Daya angrily: Do saal baad aa rahe ho POLICE ACADEMY se..Aur mera mazak uda rahe ho..Ruko tumhe dekhta hun..(And he ran behind him and never ending chase started..But Abhijeet was quick..he entered his room and closed the door with a bang..Getting frustrated Daya knocked on it..)**

 **Daya : Abhi darwaza kholo mujhe andar ana hai..Yaar baatein karni hai tumse..(And he saw that door opened and in front of him stood his brother who gave space him to enter)**

 **Abhijeet sitting on bed besides Daya who was already leaning on it: Kya baatein karni hai sahab ne?**

 **Daya tried to remember: ummm..haan..(he said happily) Tumhe pata hai humare Rahul ne Siberian Husky liya hai..Itna chota sa pup hai..Mai uske saath bahot khelta hun..**

 **Abhijeet smiled: Acha?..(Daya nodded sweetly) Yaar Rahul ne medical karni ki sochi thi na?**

 **Daya nodded: Haan aur ban bhi gae hai bhaisahab..Yeh year last hai fir ek saal aur kuch hai..**

 **Abhijeet asked teasingly: Aur aapne kya banne ki sochi hai..(Daya looked at him with jerk)..Aaj mazak nahi haan..Already tumhari 12th ho chuki hai and now you have to be serious about career..**

 **Daya inhaled deeply: Boss mujhe Master in Computer Science karna hai yeh toh tum jante hi ho fir kya chahte ho?**

 **Abhijeet was looking at him keenly: Kaunse college mein karna hai tujhe yeh?(Daya again looked at him and downed his head..Abhijeet was waiting for his answer..Finally Daya spoke in low tone..)**

 **Daya looking down: Mujhe US mein karna hai yeh..(Abhijeet sighed and Daya looked up) Par tum tension mat lo please..Mai kar lunga kuch na kuch..(Abhijeet smiled)**

 **Abhijeet softly: Aur kya karoge tum?**

 **Daya getting no words: Ah..vo..mai**

 **Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment: Kitne saal rukna hai vaha par?..Aur kab jana hai?**

 **Daya in low tone: 3-4 Years aur iss saal ko waste na karna ho toh after two weeks..(Abhijeet stood up)**

 **Abhijeet in smile: Theek hai fir..Tumhe jo karna hai vo karo..Jo bhi paise chahiye mai de dunga..**

 **Daya shocked: Abhi 15 lakhs..**

 **Abhijeet interrupting: It's 20 lakhs actually..(Daya downed his head and Abhijeet concluded) Mai Rahul se milne jaa raha hun..Tum dekho vo sab..(Daya nodded and he went..)**

His thoughts got stopped when the ringing of the cell brought him back to the scene..He picked it up and answered with heavy voice..

Abhijeet: Hello sir..(His tone was not normal..But no one can guess what actually it was..)

ACP sir : Abhijeet kaise ho tum?..Ab bukhar hai..

Abhijeet sighed: No sir..Kal subah report kar dunga mai..

ACP sir nodded: Theek hai..Khayal rakhna apna ok?

Abhijeet nodded: Yes sir..(And the call got cut..He stood up and went inside his room keeping the frame back to it's place..)

* * *

 **A/N Shikha di starting achi lagi kya aapko..Sorry agar mistakes hui ho toh..Please mujhe apne negative points bata dena in review..**

 **Guys mai aaj hi apni dono stories update karungi so please don't feel irritated..Pleaseeeeeee..**

 **Please Do Read and Review..**

 **Take care, Janhvi..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all those who reviewed..**

 **Special Thanks to Rhia Dubey, Push23, Ingore Baby Oberoi and my Shikha di..**

 **Ab meri bakwas ko band karte hue let's start to read :D**

* * *

He was ready to go to bureau.. As usual skipped his breakfast as now-a-days his stomach doesn't ask for food.. He took the car keys, put on his shoes, off the lights and moved out of the house.. Sat in his car and headed towards bureau..

His departure didn't took more than 15 minutes when a car stopped near the gate of the same house.. A well built man got down from the car but frowned after finding the lock on the door.. He called someone but found the phone switched off.. Hesitantly he looked at another number but was more hesitant to give a call on it..He sighed when a female voice called him from inside the car..

Voice : Darling let's go to his office.. I am sure he will be there.. ( The man looked back and nodded before sitting again on driving seat..)

Man smiled: I think you are right..He will be there.. (He ignited the car and moved towards the bureau..In nearly 20 minutes he reached there and..)

Man : Are you coming up ? (She shook her head..)

She made a face: You know I am least interested with Indians.. (Man nodded and went upstairs..)

(He came near the door and stopped.. His hands trembled for a second to open the door.. He shook his head and then entered inside.. Each and every head turned towards him but for the one whom he was there was missing..One of the officer went near him..)

Rajat : Excuse me ( Man looked at him) Aapko kisise milna hai yah complaint likhani hai?

Man : Jee..jee nahi vo.. Abhi..(getting later confused..) Mera matlab Abhijeet.. (Rajat nodded) Abhijeet se milna hai..

Rajat conforming again : Senior Inspector Abhijeet?

Man nodded: Haan..jee..

Rajat : Aapka naam puch sakta hun..

Man : Daya naam hai mera.. Kya aap please unhe bula denge?.. Thoda zaruri kaam hai..

Rajat : Lekin vo yahan nahi hai.. ACP sir ke saath bahar gae hai.. Aap rukiye vo aate hi honge..

Daya thought for a moment: Aa..vo mai niche hun vo aajaega toh dikh hi jaega..

Rajat confusingly nodded: Hmm ok..theek hai..(So Daya moved out and Rajat turned and found all questioning gazes over him so replied..)

Rajat :Koi Daya naam ka admi tha.. Abhijeet sir se milna tha unhe par vo toh ACP sir ke saath Forensic Lab gae hai..(All nodded and got back to their work..)

(Here Daya went down and opened his car door and sat inside..)

Daya : Emma we've to wait for sometime..

Emma sad tone: You didn't got those keys Daya?

Daya shook his head : No he is not in bureau but one of the officer said that he will be back soon..

Emma angrily: How much we have to wait .. I am bored now..

Daya nodded: I understand dear but.. (When a voice disturbed him from behind..)

Voice happily: Daya yeh tum ho?.. (Daya turned back and found his brother standing there with happiness in voice, besides an elderly man..)

ACP sir asked Abhijeet : Abhijeet yeh Daya hai.. (Abhijeet didn't looked towards him as now his eyes were completely teary.. He just whispered..)

Abhijeet whispering tone: Jee sir.. (ACP sir looked at him in shock while Emma came out of the car.. Abhijeet's attention was only at Daya till then.. He moved forward and ..)

Abhijeet teary smile : Yaar tum hi ho na..

Daya first didn't understood what to do so just nodded and Abhijeet without any hesitation hugged with all his power.. He was also not understanding what to do.. His brother is back though changed.. For a while he thought that HIS Daya has returned but.. Time had other plans..Daya didn't hugged him back.. Abhijeet separated after some seconds.. Looking at his face Daya could easily guess how happy he was..

ACP sir was shocked .. He was totally changed.. His hair, his style, as well as his body language.. It didn't seemed if he was the same boy he met before.. That boy who cared for everyone more than himself.. Who grinned every time.. He shook his head in disappointment and went upstairs..

Abhijeet happily: Yaar tu tha kahan?.. Tujhe pata bhi hai maine kitna miss kiya tujhe..

Daya gave a fake smile and looked towards Emma who was looking elsewhere.. He heaved a sigh and Abhijeet also turned his attention towards her.. Daya found a confused glance of his over him.. At the same time Abhijeet's phone rang.. He picked it up finding Sachin on it.. He gave a look to Daya again and picked it up..

Abhijeet : Haan Sachin.. Mai ata hun.. haan..(He cut the call and said to Daya..) Daya yeh.. (Removing a key) Ghar ki chabi lelo..Tum log niklo mujhe der ho jaegi..

Daya taking the keys: Tumne documents nikalkar rakhe hai..

Abhijeet confused: Konse documents?.. (Daya looked at him in shock..He thought Rahul would have told him.. Oh so was this the reason that Rahul was not picking up the call..)

Daya making his tone normal: Nahi kuch nahi.. Rahul ka hospital kahan hai?

Abhijeet still doubtful: City Hospital mein kaam karta hai vo.. GPS se malum padh jaega tumhe..

Daya nodded and Abhijeet hurried now: Acha ghar par milenge mai chalta hun.. Varna daant padegi.. Bye.. (And he ran upstairs..while Daya turned towards his car and signalled Emma to sit..She did so and he drove off towards the house..)

(He opened the door and moved inside.. The things were still on the same place as before.. When he last visited ..He kept the luggage down and ..)

Daya softly: Emma will you wait here... ( She gave him a confused glance) Actually I want to meet one of my friends..

Emma shrugged: Yaa sure then I think I should get freshen up till you come back..

Daya smiled: As you wish.. Then I should move out..

Emma : But aren't you tired?..

Daya grabbed the keys again from his pocket: Surely not.. (And giving her a small smile he moved towards Rahul's hospital.. He wondered why Rahul didn't gave his message to Abhijeet.. Some what inside he knew the reason but.. Yes he knew the reason.. He stopped the car.. His heart didn't allowed him now to move towards him.. It was something more than hesitant.. He angrily hit the car door and took U turn.. )

Soon night headed.. Daya waited for Abhijeet while Emma soon fell asleep.. Though both were tired.. Daya was glancing at the wall clock in intervals.. His patience were giving up.. Yes who can wait for 4 hours.. His mind was getting frustrated as the wall striked 12 'o' clock.. He was going to his room again when the landline phone rang.. He with irritation picked it up and before could answer the later one answered..

Caller: Hello Jeet aagae kya tum?.. (Daya easily got that the caller was no other than Rahul..)

Daya angrily: Nahi aya tumhara Jeet abhi tak ghar.. Pata nahi kahan hai..

Rahul least interested: Tum abhi tak jaag rahe ho..

Daya's anger rised more: Haan.. Tumne toh use bataya nahi socha mai hi bata du lekin ab samajh aya ki mai pagal hun.. Char ghanto se uska intezaar kar raha hun aur uska ata pata nahi..

Rahul : Hunh..Toh isliye gussa ho.. Fir jo intezaar usne kiya yah (stressing) kar raha hai uska kya?

Daya angrily: Dekho Rahul..(After a pause) I am not interested..(And he kept the phone down while moving towards his room..)

* * *

 **A/N Kaisa raha guys?**

 **Jinko jinko acha laga haath utha de :P**

 **Review zarur kariyega mere pyare doston..**

 **Take care, Janhvi..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Duo's Jaan as per your PM I have written that video's name down at the end of the chappy .. Hope you will like it..**

 **Guys you can also watch it out.. It was like a gift when I found it.. Please do watch..**

 **Okay so now please read friends and sorry for all mistakes..**

 **Have a happy reading friends..**

* * *

He woke up as the sun rays fell on his face.. He sat straight and found her still sleeping besides him.. Shaking his head he moved towards washroom to wash his face and then came out of his room.. He thought that now he has to talk to his brother as at night he didn't meet him..He opened the door of his brother's room and found him sleeping.. He thought it must be because he came home late..

He shook his head and went in kitchen to prepare something for breakfast.. He entered inside..It has been so much time since he last visited this place

 **"Tu agar andar aya na fir toh sachi mein khana nahi dunga", angrily said by Abhijeet who nearly pushed Daya out of the kitchen..**

 **Daya looked at him making a pout like face in anger, "Lekin mai toh bas madat karne ke liye aya tha na"**

 **Abhijeet from inside , " Madat karne ke liye aae the ya kaam badhane, Pura tehes nehes kar diya hai mera kichen.. Tum bahar hi raho aur madat karni hai toh chup chap kamre mein jakar kuch aur kaam karo"**

 **" Haan.. Tum toh master chef ho na jaise", Said by Daya in tease who ran upstairs as a warn came like " Tu jaata hai upar ki mai aau vahan?"**

He shook his head in disappointment and prepared the breakfast , then served it on dinning table when heard a familiar voice from behind..

Voice: Tumne kyun banaya..Mai uthne hi vala tha.. (He looked behind and found Abhijeet there..He smiled..)

Daya : Good morning, Tum soo rahe the na isliye.. Vaise ab seekh gaya hun khana banane..(And forwarded him his plate from which Abhijeet took one spoon..)

Abhijeet praising tone: Work in progress.. (Daya shook his head while Abhijeet added..) Vaise tumhari dost kahan hai?..

Daya confused: Kaun dost?..(Abhijeet raised his eyebrow on which Daya got about whom he was talking..) Oh acha Emma..(Abhijeet nodded in doubt) Haan vo soo rahi hai..

Abhijeet in sad smile: hmm..(Daya was looking elsewhere when Abhijeet asked) Tujhe..tujhe meri yaad nahi..aai Daya?..(Abhijeet asked with a heavy voice..Daya moved his gaze away on which Abhijeet sighed..)

Abhijeet moving: Mujhe Bureau keliye nikalna hai isliye tayari karne jaa raha hun..

Daya silently: Tumhe mujhse koi baat nahi karni?..(Abhijeet stopped but didn't turned) Koi sawal nahi puchna?.. Koi jawab nahi chahiye? .. (Abhijeet looked down as he want to ask many things to him..Want to tell many things to him but he is awkward and afraid too..Again if Daya moves out and does not return?..And What if he feels uncomfortable with his such behaviour?..So many things were disturbing him but can't ask.. He turned and shook his head in 'NO')

Abhijeet in soft smile: Nahi..nahi puchna mujhe tumse kuch.. Aakhir koi toh wajah zarur hogi na tere yeh sab karne ke piche..Aur agar baaton ki baat ho toh haan karni hai magar filhal nahi..Badmein...(Daya shook his head in utter disappointment as had expected this so changed the topic with..)

Daya : mujhe mere kuch documents chahiye mere cupboard se isliye please cupboard ki chabi dete jaana aur mujhe mera birth certificate bhi chahiye..(He stopped and looked at Abhijeet who was staring at him..) Abhijeet sun rahe ho na?

Abhijeet hesitantly: Tum..Tum jaa..jaa rahe ho?..

Daya smiled assurance: Nahi.. Itni jaldi nahi par mujhe yeh documents chahiye hai..

Abhijeet nodded: Ruko mai tayari karke leke aata hun.. (He instantly moved upstairs as these talks containing so much discomfort were hard to gulp down.. Daya watched him go till he got disappeared from the scene..)

Daya's POV: Jiss kaam ke liye aaya hun vo kaam karne mein hi dar lag raha hai.. Kaise kahun tumse ki yeh sab chor do..(He moved his gaze away and went to get freshen up..)

(Daya came down after some time and found Abhijeet standing there waiting for him..)

Abhijeet forwarding the birth certificate and key: Yeh lo (Daya took them while he added further) Sambhalke rakhna kahi kho na jae..

Daya nodded: hmmm..

Abhijeet taking his wallet from the table : Acha mai nikalta hun..

Daya instantly: Abhi?..(Abhijeet turned back and looked at him in confusion) Mujhe tumse ek zaruri baat karni hai .. Kya tum thoda jaldi aaoge?

Abhijeet confused: Aisi kya baat karni hai tumhe?

Daya : Tum bas yeh batao ke aaoge ke nahi..

Abhijeet shrugged: theek hai .. Koshish karunga..(Suddenly car voice came from outside so..) Lagta hai Rahul aa gaya..Mai chalta hun..bye..

Daya : Bye!..

(Abhijeet moved out and saw Rahul waiting for him in the car.. He jerked his head and opened the passengers seat and sat inside when heard..)

Rahul sternly: Kyun bulaya mujhe?

Abhijeet normal tone: Aise hi.. (Rahul looked at him and ignited the car..)

Rahul serious tone: Look.. Mujhe nahi lagta ki vo yahan sirf tumse milne aya hai..Koi vajah toh hai uske aane ke piche..

Abhijeet : Ho sakta hai (Abhijeet spoke silently) Par mujhe lagta use kuch batana hai.. Lekin tum toh jaante ho na bureau mein kitna kaam hai..(Rahul nodded while Abhijeet shook his head and rest of the journey went silently..)

 **Abhijeet came out of his room and was going to move out when a hand pulled him back.. He shook his head in disappointment as he knew who was it..**

 **"Kya hai tumhara ab.. Late ho gaya toh daant padegi mujhe", Abhijeet said in a soft tone .. Daya left his hand saying " Aaj mat jao na college mujhe baatein karni hai tumse"**

 **Abhijeet in teasing tone, " Club mein jaana hai".. Daya smiled cutely saying " So you are agreed"**

 **"Not at all".. Daya frowned on such reply so tried again, "Par yaar mere saare dost jaa rahe hai"**

 **Abhijeet in soft tone " Dekho Daya vo club theek nahi hai aur mai nahi chahta ki mera bhai kisi musibat mein pade isliye please yeh club mein jaane ka khayal apne dimaag se nikal do".. He looked at Daya who was looking very sad so he added "Ok fir tum, mai aur Rahul bahar jaenge aur jo tumhari marzi ho vo karenge, Theek hai?"**

 **Daya happily " Fir mukar na jaana kyunki Rahul ki batti gul karne vala hun mai ".. And both laughed loudly filling the house with happiness..**

Today's day for him was a bit hectic .. He got injured in one of the encounter and then ACP sir is out in Pune for today ... A Bank Robbery case took place in which three people were dead.. Their murderer was yet to be punished .. Then tomorrow two raids are to be done.. And last but not the least ... THE FILE WORK..

Yet he tried to come home as soon as possible but for him like every true officer 'Duty comes First' .. Though he gave all officers permission to move as they can complete the files and transfer data after both the cases get solved ..

Interrogating the culprits caught from the encounter he also packed his stuffs and started to move ..Got inside the car and accelerated it... He was in time as it was still 9:30 pm so not much late he thought..

On the other side ..He kept aside his phone as the door bell rang .. He opened the door and welcomed his brother inside when noticed a bandage on his hand..Abhijeet moved inside and directly made his way towards the fridge to have some water..

Daya in concern: Tumhara haath?..

Abhijeet calmly: Encounter ke waqt lag gaya.. (He drank some water ) Adhe ghante baad kamre mein aajan mere.. Vahi par baat karenge.. (Daya nodded and he moved upstairs to get freshen up.. He removed his wallet, phone, batch and gun and kept them at their proper places..Threw the coat on couch and went inside the washroom to wash his face..)

(After half an hour Daya also made his way towards Abhijeet's room..He knocked at the door and then entered inside..)

Daya silent tone: Abhijeet?..Andar aau?

Abhijeet who was sitting on his bed said in teasing tone: Tum kabse permission lene lage? (Daya smiled a little and entered inside..Abhijeet signalled him to sit so he did so..)

Abhijeet : Bolo ab.. (Daya looked at him and then again looked down..He was wandering from where to start..There is a lot to tell and just one point to make him say yes..But how is the issue..When he looked up found a constant stare of later so now had to speak..)

Daya hesitant tone : Vo Emma..Emma hai na?

Abhijeet looking at him in seriousness: Haan uska kya? (Daya looked at him ..His gaze was still constant so spoke..)

Daya smiled fakely: Jahan par mai kaam karta hun uss company ke malik ki bhatiji hai..

Abhijeet nodded : Okay..Toh usse related baat hai?..

Daya looked down finding words: Some what..(When heard 'hmmm' from later..So gaining all his strength he answered) She is my wife..(Abhijeet got extremely shocked on this .. He thought he didn't heard correct..)

Abhijeet in disbelief: What?..Wife?..Bi..biwi?

Daya instantly: Haan Abhijeet..Vahan par mujhe ek offer aai thi job ke liye aur isse shaadi karne ke baad mujhe usse bhi achi post mil gai..I thought ki tumhe bata dunga lekin himmat..(looking down spoke in low tone) Himmat hi nahi hui..(he got only silence in return so looked up..Abhijeet had turned his face to other side.. His eyes were bit moist.. Daya caught his hands..) Kuch toh bolo..

Abhijeet looked at him and a smile caught his lips: Kya bolu?..(Remembered something) Are haan mai toh bhul hi gaya..(Forcefully shaking his hand with Daya) Congrats..(then added in a fake happy tone) Aur bhai fir (whispering tone) shaadi ki party kab de rahe ho..See iss baremein no compromise..Shaadi kiye jitna bhi waqt hua ho..Party toh chahiye hi..

Daya looked at him tearily and a whisper came out from his mouth: Abhi?

Abhijeet got up and smiled adding in teasing tone: Kya Abhi?.. Dekho party toh chahiye hi..

Daya held his both hands and said in guilt: Boss I'm really sorry.. Mujhe sachmein kuch samajh nahi aya..Sab itni jaldi..

Abhijeet interrupted him in a low tone: Tu ek phone toh kar sakta tha na Daya?.. Zyada se zyada daant hi deta mai..Tujhe kuch karta toh nahi..(added in more low tone) shayad mujhe bura lagta..(Daya looked at him) Haan lagta..ke tune mujhe bin batae shaadi kar li lekin..(in sad smile said further after taking a pause) Lekin utna nahi jitna aaj lag raha hai..

Daya started after a silence in the room which prevailed for sometime: Mujhe laga ki waqt ke chalte mai bata dunga kyunki vaise bhi vahan do mahino se tumhe contact nahi kiya tha..Maine socha ke vaise bhi gussa rahoge aur ussmein shaadi ka bata diya toh aur bhi..Isliye thoda waqt lene diya khudko kyunki Time is a great healer right?.. (He got no reply so asked again) Right na?

Abhijeet looked at him and answered in a bit angry tone : No..(Daya gave him a confused look)..Time is not a healer..The thing is we learn to live with our sorrows as time passes and also accept the truth..

(He was going to move out after saying so when a Daya held his uninjured hand saying..)

Daya instantly: Mai tumhe sirf yeh batane nahi aya tha..

Abhijeet looked behind: Ab aur kya kehna hai?

Daya with heavy heart: Pu..puchna hai...

Abhijeet questioning look:Kya?..

(Daya looked at him silently and then stood up from his place..Abhijeet thought it a bit weird as Daya's expressions were much serious..)

Daya in serious tone: Mai tumhe US lejane aaya hun humesha keliye.. Uske liye tumhe CID chodni hogi..(Abhijeet looked at him in shock..he shook his head in no) Kya mere liye yeh karoge?..

* * *

 **A/N So guys kaisa raha?.. Please tell me..**

 **And yes about that gift na.. Please search on youtube this .. 'CID AV O7 NG SHOT.m4v'**

 **Most of you must have watched it but those who have not please do watch if you want.. This video contains behind the scenes of episodes nearly from 2009-2011..**

 **I have got it recently and I held my tummy..**

 **Do read and review guys pleaseeeeee..**

 **Take care, Janhvi..**


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes were teary and a sad smile still present on those lips .. He had a restriction to cry, then may the thing be big or small .. Grieving or biding .. He can't and so was that smile present on his lips .. What to react was the only thing he need to think on that question .. Surely he has his own stand but .. But to choose between the two main reasons of his life .. Still he knew .. However difficult it may be but he will always choose his responsibility towards his country first and then what circumstances would come .. That was another point to think of ..

Daya stood there with firmness in his eyes .. He need to convince his brother at any cost .. After all his own career was at stake if he lives here but he can't live more without his brother .. He wants him too and that's why, for him, the only way left is that both should get settled in a different country .. It will be a little difficult for Abhijeet, as per him, to leave this country , these people, their own house but as he himself is now attached to another religion , Abhijeet will also be soon happy and will forget the past things ...

Daya in composed tone : Tum chal rahe ho na? .. (Abhijeet looked at him in anger but what Daya noticed was his tears .. He was hurt , off course he was, and somewhere he was previously aware of this ..)

Abhijeet in angry but low voice : Mazak samajh ke rakha hai tumne iss sab ko .. Khel samajh rakha hai .. CID chod du .. Apni zimmedari bhula du ... Kyun? .. Kyun aau mai vahan?..

Daya in a little rude tone : Yahan rehkar karoge bhi kya? .. Jitna bhi tumne iss desh ke liye kiya hai aajtak uska kya tohfa diya iss desh ne tumhe?...

Abhijeet in straight tone : Izzat .. Respect .. Aur khushi .. Jo mai karta hun uss keliye mai khush hun aur yahi mere liye kaafi hai ...

Daya calmly : Kafi hai yeh tumhare liye .. Pata nahi kab konsi goli seena chirti hui bahar nikal jae .. Itna risk hai iss job mein fir bhi tum apni zid par ade hue ho ..

Abhijeet trying to make him understand : Daya tum meri baat ko samjho .. CID aur mera kaam mere liye bahot mayne rakhta hai ..

Daya harshly : Kya mayne rakhta hai haan .. Sirf kaam karte ho na uskeliye itna/

Abhijeet interrupting : Mai CID mein sirf kaam nahi karta .. Parivaar hai vo mera .. (looking at Daya who sighed in anger murmuring 'hunh! parivaar') Lekin tumhe kya.. Parivaar keliye kabhi kuch kiya hi kab tumne..jaana hi kab.. (He turned his gaze while Daya looked at him in with anger ..)

Daya harshly and in a little loud tone : Haan nahi jaana maine .. Koi nahi tha na mera issliye .. Lekin ab mera bhi parivaar hai .. Emma aur tum ho mera parivaar .. CID ke liye tum mere saath chalne se mana kar rahe ho ..(Hearing such loud noises the only girl in the house came running towards the room .. Finding the door opened she thought to enter but stopped as the both were very much in rage ..)

Abhijeet : Haan kar raha hun toh?.. Humesha tumhari marzi nahi chalegi haan .. (making his tone a little soft) Yeh sirf job nahi hai .. Zindagi hai meri, kuch toh samjho..

Daya also making his tone low : Toh kya mujhe tumhari zarurat nahi ..

Abhijeet smiled sarcastically hearing that : Haan!.. Tumhe meri zarurat hai? .. Sachi?..(meaningfully) Toh kya do saal tumne majburi mein guzaare the?..

Daya controlling himself: Dekho Abhijeet .. Maine pehle hi kaha tha ki maine kuch bhi jaan bujh ke nahi kiya..

Abhijeet, changing the topic : Daya tum meri bhi toh condition samjho na .. Mai kaise..

Daya interrupting: Tumhe koi farak hi nahi padta na ki mai kya chahta hun?.. Meri kya soch hai?.. Tumhe humesha bas apne hi baaremein sochna hota hai na ..

Abhijeet in irritated tone: Maine aisa kab kaha .. Tum apni hi rae..

Daya smiled: Meri rae?.. Nahi.. (in loud tone) Sachai hai ye .. Tumhe bas sympathy chahiye (Abhijeet looked at him in hurt ) Aur kuch nahi bas sympathy ..(Daya took a deep breathe after that while Emma was still at her place as she thought not to interfere between them .. Abhijeet after a pause in their conversation spoke in a lost but still firm tone..)

Abhijeet : Theek hai Daya .. I want sympathy .. Par tumhare kuch bhi kehne se (in much firm tone stressed the words) Mai CID nahi chodne vaala.. Kabhie nahi.. (On this Emma looked at him in anger as could understand what he was saying from Daya's expression while Daya also was in anger .. He removed the car keys from his pocket and spoke before moving..)

Daya rudely: Fine! .. (Abhijeet looked at him as he went down and sighed heavily as the things were unnecessarily getting worse .. Emma too didn't stopped Daya but giving a fiery gaze to Abhijeet moved from there .. Abhijeet saw that but moved down in tension as heard voice of bike getting start..)

(It was not good for Daya to ride bike at this time when he don't know the roads as well .. He hurriedly went down but all went in vain as the man in rage had already left .. He hit the wall in anger and tried his pal's phone several times , going unanswered in anyway ..)

(Daya was not understanding why was he so hyper .. But what could he do .. He knew that he will get a negative respond from his brother but still he tried.. Somewhere inside he thought that Abhijeet will leave CID and this country for him but no .. His brother was a stubborn one, as he thought, to say yes to him.. )

(His bike was moving very fast on the road.. All the other vehicles were also travelling but he was not in his senses to hear them .. He was angry, he was in rage , he was hurt and most probably he was guilty again .. It was then when he noticed the bike out of it's control and the breaks useless ..)

( He turned the handle , pressed the brakes , shifted the gears but all was of no use .. Suddenly a car came from another lane to take a turn but the bike ,which was going out of control bumped with it causing the bike rider to fall off ..)

(He had not wore any helmet .. As a result blood was continuously making it's way out from his head .. Even his right leg and right hand were bruised .. The driver of the car got down and the mob gathered ..)

One of the men: Bhaisahab inhe aapni car se hospital pohochaiye nahi toh bachenge nahi yeh ..

Second one : Haan sahab jaldi kariye..

The driver : Jee .. Please meri madar kijiye .. Yeh behosh ho chuke hai ..(The men nodded and giving support to unconscious Daya made him lay on the back seat while the driver sat inside immediately and raced his car towards the hospital..)

On other side Abhijeet sat down on couch in utter disappointment as Daya was not picking up his calls : Yaar Daya ek baar toh phone utha lo .. Fiqar hoti hai .. (He said so when heard ..)

" Why don't you leave this place. There is nothing here to be lived. " (Abhijeet looked at the source of voice coming from the stairs .. It was Emma .. He sighed as was now thinking about something else)

Emma surprised as later didn't answered : Hey .. I am talking to you ..

Abhijeet asking : Don't you care about your husband..

Emma made a confused face and questioned him in stern tone : What's there to care about?.. He'll come after sometime ..

Abhijeet in teasing tone : You are so sure that he will come back?

Emma smirked : Where will he go leaving his only source of money?.. (And she went from there as her phone buzzed but Abhijeet kept on looking there in anger as that was very wrong he thought .. He was damn sure that this girl was not right for his brother.. She didn't cared for anything about him and didn't even loved him .. And that example of what she is was just set before him ..)

Abhijeet's POV : Pata nahi kaha gaya hua hai yeh .. Kab tak lautega yeh bhi pata nahi.. Kya karu?...Kya karu?..

(He was thinking all this when his phone rang .. After two three rings he picked it up as found it was an unknown number .. He was going to say something but the later started first ..His actions were still and the phone came down after a long pause .. He blinked his eyes as tears made his vision blur but looked at the clock immediately and put the phone instantly in his pocket ..)

Abhijeet shouted: Emma come out fast please!..

Emma came out with hurried steps : What's the matter?..

Abhijeet in teary tone : Daya is in hospital .. He met with an accident ..(Emma got shocked on such answer while Abhijeet continued) Come fast let's go ..

(She nodded as she followed him .. Both were in utter tension .. Abhijeet sat inside the car and ignited the engine.. He rushed the car towards the hospital .. His heart was beating really fast on what caller had said .. )

(He stopped the car before the hospital to let Emma down and parked it in the parking area .. He hurried inside then and found her talking with a doctor so moved there with fast steps ..)

Abhijeet impatiently: Doctor vo patient theek toh hai na?..

Doctor in serious tone : No Mr. .. Unki condition bahot critical hai aur khoon bhi kaafi beh chuka hai ..

Abhijeet in hesitation : Par vo bach toh jaega na?..

Doctor with sadness : Abhi toh kuch keh nahi sakte .. Par haan .. Jhuta dilasa nahi dunga .. (Abhijeet looked at him in fear as didn't wanted to hear something weird..) His chances to survive are very much low ..

A current passed through his body on such words by the later .. His eyes started shading tears but the flame of anger raised in him as he said : Aap kuch samajh rahe hai ki aap kya bol rahe hai?

Doctor in composed tone : Be strong Mr. kyunki abhi unhe iski zarurat hai .. Aur haan ..(pointing finger towards Emma) Maine inhe bhi bata diya hai aur aapko bhi bata raha hun ki Mr. Daya ka blood group O-ve hai.. Which is very rare .. Issliye please aaplog khoon ka intezaam kariye kahi se bhi .. Hume kabhi bhi zarurat pad sakti hai ..

Abhijeet in tensed tone : Don't worry .. Mera aur uska blood group same hai .. Mai dunga use khoon..

Doctor nodded : Ek aap denge aur dusra?..

Abhijeet in confusion : Dusra kyun?.. Mai hi dunga na ?

Doctor raised his eyebrow : Two units young man?..

Abhijeet though in tears said in firm tone : Only Two units sir?... (Doctor nodded in smile and went from there patting his back while when he was going to move forward a female hand stopped him from doing so..)

Abhijeet looked at the hand and then at Emma : What's the matter?..

Emma in anger : I wanna talk to you before you meet him..

Abhijeet in composed tone : Leave my way for now my priority is my brother ..

Emma rudely : And my priority is to leave from here as soon as possible as your dying brother is of no use to me ..(Abhijeet looked at her in shock as how can a girl talk such things about her own husband..)

Abhijeet in anger though maintaining low tone : Are you out of your mind?..

Emma folding her hands over each other spoke in a straight tone : I was here so that he can take you as his excellence could have joined our company with India .. I married him because for me my business is all important and he could take it very much far .. (in sarcastic tone) But now because of you he is suffering and I can't handle it anymore ..

Abhijeet in rage : What the hell are you talking about haan ?

Emma in harsh tone : I am going from here to my country .. Now itself .. It's very useless for me to think about him getting well for miracles happen only once .. I have seen his condition and that's miserable .. But why am I telling you .. (making fun of him) After all you are the reason behind all this .. (Abhijeet looked at her with teary red eyes while she continued) I am going ..Bye! ..

And she started moving outside not even considering someone is calling her from behind ..

(He looked at her way going but his brother's condition again came before his eyes..He was helpless now , at this time but before he could do anything his phone buzzed and giving a look to the red faced girl he picked it up ..)

Abhijeet removing the drop of tear from the corner of his eye : Haan Rahul bolo ..

Rahul calmly : Kya bolo?.. Call karne vaale the na tum?.. fir?..

Abhjeet loosed his control as spoke with tears : Yaar mai hospital mein hun .. Daya ka accident ho gaya hai aur .. aur doctors keh rahe hai ki ba..bachne ke chances bahot kam hai..

Rahul in shock : Kya? .. Accident .. (compocing himself) Okay ..okay Jeet kuch nahi hoga use .. Jaldi batao mujhe konsa hospital hai yeh?..

Abhijeet in lost tone : A.H Hospital ..

Rahul trying to make him relax as could understand his condition : Tum chinta mat karo mai aaraha hun .. (Abhijeet nodded with tears while Rahul cut the call to move to the hospital as fast as he could..)

* * *

 **A/N Guys please do Review jaisa bhi ho .. I know it is small but please co-operate..**

 **Take care, Janhvi..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys .. Today only the server got repaired so I am back .. Yippeeeeee..**

 **Jaise hi PC haath aya maine likhna shuru kar diya ... Hope ki aapko acha lage .. Thoda Abhijeet centric hai ..**

* * *

Rahul entered the hospital with fast steps and asking for Daya at reception went towards that place .. He saw Abhijeet sitting on the hospital bench, covering his face with his hands .. He heaved a sigh and moved towards Abhijeet and sat beside him .. He put his hand over Abhijeet's shoulder and shook him a bit ..

Rahul whispered : Jeet?.. (Abhijeet moved his head up sightly wiping his eyes ..) Kya kaha doctor ne ?..

Abhijeet in heavy voice : Vo .. (But he didn't got chance to complete his words as doctor came out .. Both pals stood up looking at the doctor..)

Rahul moved forward and asked : Doctor what's the present situation?..

Doctor : Mr. we are trying our level best but we want a blood donor as soon as possible ..

Abhijeet interrupted : So I am ready to donate then why are you refusing? .. (Rahul looked at the doctor in confusion..)

Doctor in straight tone : But sir he has already donated an unit .. Second one is not allowed .. And for him not at all because there are already bullet marks and cut marks on his body.. (Rahul gave Abhijeet a look which said 'He is right'.. But Abhijeet was not ready to listen .. He jerked his head..)

Abhijeet pleading tone : Rahul unhe samjha na yaar .. Nahi mil raha hai second donor aur mai apne bhai ko leke koi risk nahi lena chahta .. Please yaar..

Rahul disagreeing : Par Jeet ..

Abhijeet helpless tone : Please yaar .. please ..

Rahul looked at his pleading eyes and surrendered .. He removed his id card and showed to the doctor : Doctor, I am also a surgeon .. If he is willing to do so then please .. (with a deep breathe) We don't have any other option ..

Doctor hesitating : If you think it is right then .. Then .. Okay .. (Abhijeet smiled a bit and Rahul also felt a bit good looking at his smile while Doctor continued ) Come with me .. Sign a paper and then we will get on .. (Abhijeet nodded and went with the doctor .. Rahul looked at his way going and sat back ..)

Rahul's POV : Hope so ki sab jaldi theek ho jae aur ab Daya kuch samjhe bhi .. (He shook his head and waited till the return of his friend)..

(After nearly half an hour later Abhijeet came there with weak steps .. Rahul stood up quickly and held him..)

Rahul in concern : Yaar sambhal ke .. (He made him sit on the bench ..) Kya ho raha hai tumhe?..

Abhijeet pressing his head with one hand : Yaar sar dard kar raha hai ..

Rahul stern tone : Vo toh hoga hi na .. (Saw later smiling .. He added in a bit soft tone) Ek kaam karo tum yahi pe baithe raho .. Mai paani lekar aata hun ..

He was going to move but Abhijeet held his hand : Nahi .. (Rahul looked at him in confusion) Mat jaa na .. Mujhe nahi chahiye kuch ..

Rahul keeping hand on his head : Jeet bas do minute mein aata hun .. (And he went from there .. At the same time Abhijeet's phone rang .. He picked it up ..)

Abhijeet in weak voice : Hello?.. Kaun bol raha hai?..

Caller : Sir mai Rajat bol raha hun ..

Abhijeet with heavy voice : Haan Rajat bolo .. Itni raat ko call kiya?..

Rajat : Sir Matunga mein Khoon hua hai .. Ek ladki ka ..

Abhijeet in alert tone : Kya?.. Theek hai mai pohoch raha hun ..

Rajat : Okay sir! .. (And he cut the call .. Abhijeet looked at the OT once and then stood up with support of wall .. At the same time Rahul came there ..)

Rahul in anger : Khade kyun ho gae tum?.. Chalo baitho jaldi se aur ye paani pio ..

Abhijeet refused in tired voice : Nahi yaar Rahul .. Ek khoon hua hai Matunga mein .. Vahi pe jana hai ..

Rahul in disbelief : Jeet halat dekho apni .. Pagal ho kya tum?.. (in stubborn tone) Koi nahi .. tum nahi jaa rahe kahi .. Kehdo apne colleague ko ki tum bimar ho ..

Abhijeet smiled a bit and patted his back, drank the water and gave the glass back saying : Daya ke baremein agar doctor kuch batae toh mujhe call kar dena .. Chalta hun mai ..

Rahul disagreeing : Lekin yaar tumhari tabiat ..

Abhijeet softly : Vahan koi senior nahi hai .. Unhe meri zarurat hai .. Sachin dusre case ko handle kar raha hai .. Rajat akela kaise sabh sambhalega .. Baat ko samjha .. Smjha karo .. (And he moved out not giving Rahul a chance to speak..)

Rahul murmured in tensed tone : Yaar tum kabhi koi baat mante kyun nahi .. (He then sat back in wait of Daya's doctor to come out as well praying for a safe return of Abhijeet which was really seeming difficult for now ..)

(Here Abhijeet accelerated his car and tried to reach at the crime spot as soon as possible for Daya's condition was again and again flashing in front of his eyes .. Soon he reached the place but still could feel a slight pain in his head ..He got down from the car and saw Rajat and his team a little away.. He walked till there and then asked ..)

Abhijeet in officer's tone : Haan Rajat kuch pata chala?..

Rajat, who was interrogating a man, answered : Jee sir .. Iss ladki ka naam Gayatri hai .. Inn do admiyon ne ise yahan aate hue dekha tha .. Kuch hi duri par inka dhaba hai ..

Abhijeet nodded and spoke while wiping his face which had become sweaty a bit : Iske saath koi tha?..

Man replied : Oh nahi jee sahab .. Yeh toh akeli aai thi .. Dari hui si lag rahi thi .. Isske saath ek purse bhi tha ..

Rajat completed : Jo ki abhi nahi dikh raha ..

Abhijeet nodded and called Nikhil : Nikhil ek kaam karo .. Bahar ke road pe CCTV camera laga hua hai .. Uski footage check karo .. (to the men) Uss ourse ko pehechan sakte ho?..

Man : Haan jee bilkul!.

Abhijeet smiled : Good! .. Purvi inhe leke jao aur uss purse ka sketch banao .. Rajat isski body ko check kiya?

Rajat nodded : Jee sir .. Uska driving license mila hai ..

Abhijeet : hmm .. Uski madat se isski jaankari nikalo aur body ko lab bhej do .. (All officers nodded and started with their work ..)

 **In Hospital**

Rahul was still waiting out .. It took more half an hour for the doctor to come out but finally he came out .. As soon as the doctor came out Rahul stood up and proceeded towards him ..

Before Rahul could say anything, Doctor started : He is out of danger now but weakness is still there .. It will take at least one week for him to recover .. Take care of him as well as of aa.. (He smiled as well as Rahul who understood that the doctor was talking about his dear friend ..)

Rahul : Aa.. yes .. When will he wake up?..

Doctor narrowing his eyes : After nearly half an hour more .. Till then you need to wait .. (He said with a smile and then patting Rahul's back went from there ..As soon as doctor left Rahul called Abhijeet to inform him about current situation..)

 **Bureau**

Abhijeet entered the bureau which was all in darkness as the team members were still out at this time .. Purvi with the men was at the sketch artist's place as at this time it would be unfair if she called him here.. Nikhil was working with the footage making them more clear while Rajat was out for his work ..He switched on the lights and went near his desk to drink atleast a sip of water from the glass of water present there ... He drank few sips from it when his phone rang.. He picked it up instantly feeling it would be Rahul but his all hopes got vanished as it was Nikhil's call .. He jerked his head feeling a slight black out in his vision and picked the call ..

Abhijeet in heavy voice : Haan Nikhil bolo..

Nikhil first asked in concern as got his senior's voice didn't seemed normal : Sir aapki awaaz ko kya hua? .. Aap theek toh hai?..

Abhijeet in irritated tone : Nikhil I am perfectly finem, tum bolo ki kya pata chala..

Nikhil : Sorry sir .. Vo sir footage jitni ho sake clear ki hai .. Uss ladki ke baad ek ladka aya tha .. Matlab uske piche gaya tha ..

Abhijeet : Theek hai uska pata lagao aur bureau lao use ..

Nikhil nodded : Sir! .. (And cut the call while at the same time Rajat entered)

Rajat : Sir uss ladki ke gharwalon ko batake aaya hun mai .. Vo log kal aajaenge lab mein aur laash ko Forensic lab bhej diya hai .. Dr. sahab abhi pohochte hi honge vaha pe ..

Abhijeet nodded but didn't spoke anything as was feeling too tired now .. At the same time his phone rang again and this time it was Rahul .. Abhijeet instantly picked it up and attached the phone to his ears ..

Abhijeet panicked : Hello Rahul?.. Kya hua?.. Daya theek toh hai na?.. Vo hosh mein aya hai kya?..

Rahul from other side spoke with an amazed smile : Jeet dhire yaar .. (in a composed tone) Theek hai tumhara bhai ab .. Aadhe ghante baad hosh mein aajaega ..

Abhijeet taking a relieving sigh spoke with tears : Thank God yaar ..

Rahul in soft tone : Tum aarahe ho hona?..

Abhijeet looking at Purvi who had just stepped in with the sketch, spoke with a helpless sigh as he really wants to rush to hospital : Der lagegi yaar.. Abhi bahot kaam hai ..

Rahul let out an angry sigh and spoke in a low tone : Apna khayal rakhna .. (And cut the call without waiting for an answer as was now fed up of the same excuses ..)

When Abhijeet looked back he saw confused gaze of Rajat of him who asked : Sir Daya sir theek toh hai na?..

Abhijeet in composed tone : Nahi uska accident .. accident ho gaya hai ..

Rajat in concern : Toh kya Dr. Rahul aapse naraz hai?..

Abhijeet starred at the phone in hurt as can feel the anger of his friend but again jerking his head moved towards Purvi : Haan Purvi .. (And again the work got started .. He was feeling really low but it was not his nature to accept that .. This case, they have to end today's night itself as tomorrow they had to do raids and also the pile of files were remaining ..)

(Here in hospital Rahul entered Daya;s room and sat there in wait of Daya to open his eyes .. After sometime , as doctor had instructed, slowly slowly Daya's eyes started fluttering and Rahul stood up from his place and instantly went out to call the doctor ..)

(At last now the CID team had got the criminal after the man, Nikhil was told to catch, opened his mouth .. They had got about where he was so they moved there instantly with alertness .. Finally after again a work of one hour the main culprit got caught .. It was tiring for all but for Abhijeet it was utterly exhausting ..)

After interrogation Abhijeet spoke : Tum sab log niklo abhi aur kal subah aath (8) baje report kar dena .. Hume sharp nau (9) baje raid karni hai ..

All nodded and left one by one .. After their departure Abhijeet also hurried towards the hospital in his car...

He hurried inside with fast steps and after asking at the reception about Daya's room instantly went there ..

* * *

 **A/N Bore kiya na maine?.. Lekin issmein thoda Abhijeet centric rakhna tha ..**

 **Guys I will update Just a coincidence is it? very soon but those who don't know, maine dusre account se use update kar diya hai .. Please in review box iss chap ke baremein zyada aur Just a coincidence is it? ke baremein kam likhe .. I know your concern and I will update it, don't worry, I'm not gonna leave it ..**

 **Do read and review guys..**

 **Take care, Janhvi ..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Guys .. Intezaar karwaya?.. Bahot zyada sorry :)..**

 **But from now one mostly my updates will be from Wednesday to Saturday ... Rarely on other days ..**

 **Chalo now read this one for me .. Hope you will like it .. Have a happy reading :D..**

* * *

As he went there, laughing voices were coming from inside.. A small smile appeared on his lips while his all tension flew away .. He knocked at the door and entered inside .. Daya was awake and Rahul was inside, sitting besides his bed on the table .. There was a big bandage on Daya's head and his right hand was plastered till the elbow .. His feet and left hand had some scratch marks .. Abhijeet heaved a sigh looking down but then again looked at his pal ..

Abhijeet gave a smile to Daya who looked down, so looked at Rahul in confusion who in return gave a fiery look to him .. Rahul got up from his place and asked Abhijeet to sit there .. In confusion, he did so but then realised what was going inside his buddy's mind when he said ..

Rahul, angrily murmured : Pata nahi konse film ke hero ka shauk chada hai ise .. Huliye se samajh mein araha hai kitni exertion hui hai lekin fir bhi kahega 'mai bilkul theek hun' hunh! ..

Abhijeet was near to him so heard all but Daya was unaware : Haan toh mai toh theek hi hun ..

Rahul teasing tone : Vahi toh .. Pagal toh hum hi hai .. hunh.. (He jerked his head while Daya also smiled) Tum dono bate karo .. Mai kuch khane ke liye le ata hun .. (And he left from there .. Abhijeet shook his head with a disappointed smile and turned towards Daya..)

Abhijeet in concern : Ab theek ho na?.. (Daya nodded with an assuring smile but the pain could be visible on his face and there left no doubt on this when he touched his forehead's bandage ..)

Abhijeet bit his lips noticing that : Kya theek, dard hai abhi bhi ..

Daya in low tone : Nahi Abhi itna nahi hai .. Aur thoda dard toh hoga hi na ..

Abhijeet in concern : Fir bhi .. (in anger) Kisne kaha tha tumse itni tezise bike chalane ke liye?.. Agar kisine madat na ki hoti toh?..

Daya meaningfully : Sorry!..

Abhijeet : Kya sorry?.. jaan nikal gai thi meri uss waqt pata bhi hai tumhe?.. Kaise itni der bureau mein tha mera mujhe malum .. Tu kyun aisi harkate karta hai?...

Daya : Sorry .. Iss sab ke liye bhi aur .. (with down head) Tumse uss tarah se baat karne ke liye bhi .. Mai bahot sharminda hun.. Mai pehle se hi janta tha shayad (looking at him) ki tum CID nahi chodne vale lekin mujhe gussa araha tha iss baat par ke tumhe mujhse zyada CID par pyaar hai .. (Abhijeet looked at him and a smile came on his face..)

Abhijeet while ruffling his head spoke in a smile : Aisa kuch nahi hai .. Baat sirf itni hai ki mai tujhse bhi pyaar karta hun aur apni duty se bhi .. Vo bhi toh mera parivaar hi hai na aur meri duty toh tum bahot achese jaante ho .. (With love in eyes for his brother and a sweet smile on his face) Mai tujhse bahot zyada pyaar karta hun mere bhai magar mai apni zindagi mein kabhi apni duty se piche nahi hat sakta ..

Daya nodded smilingly : Mai jaan chuka hun ab yeh aur fir kabhi aisi harkat nahi karunga .. Rahul ne bahot achese samjhaya hai mujhe sab kuch .. Maine usse bhi sorry bol liya hai ..

Abhijeet in shock : Rahul ne samjhaya tujhe?..

Daya was going to say something but the devil himself came inside saying : Haan kyun?.. Mai uska dost nahi?.. (Abhijeet looked back and Rahul winked at him keeping the food tray on the side table and forwarding the dish in it towards Abhijeet ..) Chalo Jeet ab tum jaldise kuch khal lo .. Hum dono ne kha liya tha ..

Abhijeet nodded and took the plate while Daya spoke : Acha Emma kahan hai?.. Vo nahi aai?..

Abhijeet looked at him and then looked elsewhere as had no answer for that but when his gaze caught up with Daya's questioning eyes he said : Vo actually ..

But before he could speak anything Rahul spoke : Kya yaar Daya.. Use kaise malum hoga, vo toh abhi aya hai .. Tum ek kaam karo ..(He gave his phone to him) Khud hi use phone karke puchlo ..

Abhijeet gave Rahul a look which said 'What are you up to?' but Rahul just gave him an assuring nod and spoke : Aur yeh bhi puchna ki aa rahi hai ki nahi?..

Daya looking at the phone then looked at the wall clock : Lekin Rahul abhi raat ke sava ek bajh rahe hai (1:15) .. Itni raat gae .. I mean vo soo rahi hogi toh?..

Abhijeet instantly : Toh subah phone kar lena ..

Rahul gave Abhijeet a deadly look but turned aback when heard Daya saying : Haan yeh theek hai par kya tum dono ghar nahi jaoge.. Bahot raat ho gai hai ..

Abhijeet : Nahi mai reh lunga yahan ..

Rahul instantly : Bilkul nahi haan! ..

Daya protested : Kyun? .. Kyun nahi reh sakta vo yahanpe?..

Rahul was going to say something but Abhijeet held his wrist tightly, stopping him from giving the reason. Rahul looked at him with fiery eyes and then spoke : Yaar ise kal jaldi bureau jana hai aur agar aaj proper neend nahi aaegi toh kal ki raid mein bhi koi galti ho sakti hai .. Hai na?..

Abhijeet who had just took a bite could only nod .. So Daya made a sad face : Matlab mai akela hun ab yahan ..

Rahul winked : Akela kyun?.. Mai hun na tumhare saath

Daya made a face : Tumhare saath jaagne se acha hai ki mai soo jau, hunh! .. (And he lied on the bed leaving Rahul in complete shock who then got a comment of Abhijeet ..)

Abhijeet, after finishing his food while moving to wash room :Daya kal der lage gi mujhe aane me issliye intezaar na karna (turning towards Rahul) Aur tu .. (laughed) .. Mun band kar apna vo sahi hai .. Tu hai hi pakau .. (Rahul again in shock starred at him in anger and then sat down on the side by table.. When Abhijeet came back he forwarded a medicine strip to him..)

Rahul, while turning his face on other side : Sone se pehle le lena .. Low feel nahi karoge kal ..

Abhijeet got that he was angry but suppressed his laugh because of sleeping Daya .. He took the strip and saying a small 'Thank you' to him made his way out ..

He did all as per told and went to bed .. Next morning got ready for bureau and reached there half an hour earlier before the given time as had to revise the plan again being the leader .. At 8 all the team members were present in the bureau .. They revised the plan once more and cleared all the doubts if had any .. When the clock stroke 8:30 they were in the car moving towards their destination ..

While in the hospital Daya was worrying about his wife .. He was awake from past half an hour .. Rahul, after him coming to consciousness, went out saying he had some work to do ..

Daya's POV : Mujhe laga tha ki kal soo gai hogi issliye nahi aai magar .. Magar aaj bhi nahi aai .. Kamal hai .. (When his attention went towards the cell on the side table .. He took it in his hands and found it was of Rahul..) Yeh toh yahi phone bhulke gaya hai .. Emma ko call karu kya?.. (nodded to himself) Kar hi leta hun ..

He tried her phone for several times but was of no use .. The call was not getting picked up .. He was confused about that but satisfied himself saying : Shayad Unknown number dekhkar call nahi utha rahi hogi .. Rahul ke ghar pe call karta hun .. Kabse gaya hai abhi tak nahi aya ..

When heard : Agaya agaya .. (Daya turned his attention towards the door and the person was himself standing there .. Daya shook his head in disappointed smile..)

Rahul in concern : Aur ab sar mein yaa haath mein dard nahi hai na?..

Daya winked : Thoda sa magar discharge chahiye hai mujhe ..

Rahul : Smart ..

Daya smirked : Paidaishi .. Aur ab chalo meri madat karo .. (Rahul nodded and helped him to stand .. Then after changing the outfits Daya , with Rahul made his way towards his home ..)

On the other hand the officers reached at their destination ..

Abhijeet : Again explaining guys .. Rajat, Nikhil, Purvi tum log mere saath chaloge .. Kavin tum dusri team lead karoge .. Usmein Dushyant, Shreya, Freddy aur Pankaj honge .. Tum log first route se jaoge aur hum log second route se .. Done?..

All : yes sir! ..

Abhijeet : Move! ..

(All took their positions .. It took for them 1 hour in all to knock the goons out as they were very much in number .. It was a real big raid for them .. Slowly and cautiously the then entered in with their specific routes and soon all were captured.. Even the mastermind's hideout was found and they rushed there too .. Putting him also behind the bars, our officers made their way towards the bureau .. On their return, Abhijeet received a call ..)

Abhijeet attending the call : Tum log chalo mai ata hun .. (all nodded and left the place while he picked up the call) Haan sir boliye ...

ACP sir : Hello Abhijeet, Kya hua raid ka ?..

Abhijeet with a smile : Sir successful ..

ACP sir in smile : Good! .. Mujhe tum logonse yahi umeed thi ..

Abhijeet : Thank you sir ..

ACP sir : Acha mai ek ghante mein aa raha hun bureau .. Abhi abhi vapas aya hun .. Tumse kuch zaruri baat karni hai ..

Abhijeet nodded : Jee sir aaiye aap mai yahin hun ..

ACP sir in smile : Theek hai .. ( And the call got cut. Abhijeet made his way upstairs as still the heaps of files were yet to be done ..)

Here Daya and Rahul reached at duo's house .. Rahul helped Daya to move towards his room .. Daya was now wondering about where Emma was for she was not at home as well .. When he laid on the bed he asked Rahul in confusion ..

Daya : Rahul yeh Emma kahan gai hai?.. Phone bhi nahi utha rahi .. Ek toh mera phone bhi vahi par tut gaya tha ..

Rahul eyed at him and then sighed heavily .. He was looking at the medicines so threw his phone on the bed saying : Try again ..

Daya looked at him and then at his cell .. He picked it up and dialled the required number .. Then attached the phone to his ears .. After two - three rings the call finally got picked up and a female voice rose as : Hello?.. Who's this?..

Daya with a weak smile: Emma .. This is Daya..

Emma shocked : Daya?.. You are alive?.. I thought you will not survive ..

Daya in confusion : What do you mean by that?..

Emma in hesitate tone : Aa .. nothing ..

Daya in smile : Okay .. But where are you?.. You didn't came to see me even once ..

Emma in a stern tone : I'm back to America .. I couldn't take one breathe there .. I rushed here last night and reached one hour before ..

Daya in question: Back to America?.. But why?.. What happened ?..

Emma : I thought that you would not survive so there was no point in staying there .. That's the only reason .. Okay then .. Bye .. And get well soon .. (And the phone got cut .. He just starred at the phone for sometime when Rahul snatched it from him saying..)

Rahul in stern tone : Ho gai tasalli?.. Yah aur bhi kuch baki hai?.. Pata nahi kinn basis par tumne aisi ladki se shadi ki .. (jerked his head while Daya turned his gaze) Yeh dawai lelo aur soo jao kuch der ke liye .. Mai ghar hokar aata hun .. (With that he went downstairs and called Abhijeet to tell him about Daya's discharge .. Daya was still confused and shocked on Emma's behaviour.. He gulped down his medicines and laid down on bed closing his eyes..)

While in Bureau all officers were busy in file work and Sachin with Vivek and Kajol was handling another case .. Soon ACP sir entered inside and all officers stood up .. ACP sir signalled Abhijeet to come with him in the cabin .. Abhijeet nodded and both went inside the cabin ..

ACP sir, after both entered inside : Baitho Abhijeet .. (Abhijeet nodded and took his seat while later added ) HQ se tumhare liye bulawa hai ?..

Abhijeet in confusion : Jee?..

ACP sir in tensed smile : Naya mission ..

* * *

 **A/N So guys how was it?..**

 **Next chap with more duo pakka ..**

 **Review karke please batana kaisa laga aur kahan sudhar karu ..**

 **DO R AND R GUYS ..**

 **Take care, Janhvi ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Guys .. How are you all?.. Hope going good ..**

 **Samaha : Let's see, Daya sir ko realise hota hai ya nahi .. Aur madam itna gussa? .. Don't worry, my try karungi yaar .. Of course I will .. Aur haan, tumhara solo chap jaldi hi aajaega, as per the need of story .. Be happy as always dear.. Take care :D**

 **Jigyasa : Thanks dear. Hope you may like this one too :D**

 **Ahanmate23 : Thanks yaar. Dear ismein toh sirf duo hi hai, have a happy reading :D**

 **Chitra : Ya I know, mujhse bhi nahi hota wait .. Sorry :)**

 **Shikha Sharma : Hope you will like this too. And di the reason is not me but your guidance for sure .. :D**

 **Sifa : Nahi yaar busy nahi bimaar hun. Issliye post nahi kar saki. Sorry :)**

 **abhii: Ahan! Jaldi toh nahi de saki. Sorry, but have a happy reading :)**

 **Bloom: Thank you very much. :)**

 **ABHIGYAAN: Thank you dear. Thanks a lot. Haan lekin Rahul ka haath toh pakda tha na Abhi ne use rokne ke liye ;).. Hope u like this one too .. Take care :D..**

 **Chaya1112: Yaa let's see ;)**

 **AbhiNidhi: Thanks a lot. Of course everything will be fine, let's hope for a happy reading :)**

 **PoojaAbhiDeewani: Yaar firstly I liked your name . Secondly, aaj bhi yahi bolna padega ki 'finally got an update'. So sorry :(**

 **Nikita: Are abhi kahan, abhi toh bhaisahab ko bahot sudharna hai. Tragic story, don't know. I think keh sakti bhi ho aur nahi bhi :p.. Aww, thank you soo much. But sorry to you also :(**

 **Priya: Thanks yaar, have a happy reading :)**

 **zeba: Thanks dear :)**

 **neha: thanks**

 **arib: thanks and sorry :)**

 **Nanno: dear, let's see. However, your wish will surely get fulfilled :p.**

 **PerfectAbhi:Hope you will like this one too. :)**

 **Pwincex Angel: Ho sakta hai di. Haahhaa, mobile khich jo liya Rahul ne ;).. Have a happy reading, thanks a lot :)**

 **tanya: Thank you dear. Let's see :P**

 **Anam Abhi's fan: Oh yaar, sorry for late update.. Take care :D**

 **Ahan!, finally done with all. Have a happy reading guys.**

The door of the silent house gets open by a tired pal having the position of senior inspector in CID .. He threw his coat on the couch and made his way towards kitchen .. Removing the water bottle from the fridge and taking a few sips from it, he made his way towards Daya's room ..

He entered inside after knocking the door, only to find his brother sleeping peacefully on his bed .. A smile appeared over Abhijeet's lips as he moved towards him .. He caressed his hair whispering to himself as : Abhi nahi uthata, baadmein khud hi uth jaega ..

Saying so he patted his head for once and left the room without making any noise .. After that he got fresh and prepared their dinner .. When he was going to settle the dinning table, he saw Daya coming downstairs ..

Abhijeet in smile : Uth gae janab aap?.. (He moved forward to help Daya as his legs still have swelling ..)

Daya tilting his neck to either side : Haan, abhi abhi utha hun.. Pata hi nahi chala kab itni der ho gai .. Tum kab aae?

Abhijeet while helping him: Kuch der pehle ..

He with help of Abhijeet came near the dinning table. After sitting down his eyes fell on the empty plates: Abhi aaj khane mein kya hai?..

Abhijeet moving in to bring the food containers, said simply : Khichdi ..

Daya looked at him in shock and spoke in displeasure : Khichdi?.. Bilkul nahi .. (stubbornly) Mai nahi khaane vala ..

Abhijeet sitting on the chair spoke casually : Mat khao, mujhe kya?.. (Daya looked at him in confusion while he added) Yaar waise Rahul ko bhi bulana chahiye na khaane pe?

Daya moving towards the basin to wash his hands, spoke in anger : Kha raha hun, kha raha hun .. (murmuring ) Uski daat se acha hai khichdi kha lun .. (Abhijeet smiled on that as heard it well.. He then served the food while in meantime, Daya joined him..)

After some moments of silence, Abhijeet spoke : aa .. Daya?..

Daya who was busy eating, didn't looked at him but just said : hmmm?..

Abhijeet in hesitant tone: Aa .. vo .. Mai parso mission pe jaa raha hun ..

Daya looked at him instantly on the word mission and asked keeping the spoon down : Lekin abhi kyun?.. Baadmein nahi jaa sakte kya?..

Abhijeet smiled on his query : Yeh kaisa sawal hai?.. Jab HQ hume bulae toh hume jaana hi padta hai ..

Daya in doubt : Jhut mat bolo .. I know ki mission par jaane ya na jaane ka faisla HQ officer ke upar chodti hai ..

Abhijeet teasing : Toh aapko yeh kehna hai ki saare Officers ko na hi kehna chahiye .. Taaki mission naam ki chiz duniya se hi mit jae .. Haan?..

Daya irritated :Mera vo matlab nahi tha .. Acha yeh chodo .. kitne dinon ke liye jaana hai?..

Abhijeet thinking for a moment : Hmm .. zyada se zyada do hafte ..

Daya exclaimed : Do hafte?.. (Now bit his tongue getting a glare from his brother) Aur kamse kam?..

Abhijeet looked at him in surprise : Kya kamse kam?.. Jitni jaldi mission khatam hoga utni jaldi aajaunga na .. Mujhe bas vahan ka aakhri plan banane jaana hai .. Baki officers toh pehle se hi hai vahan..

Daya in irritated tone : Lekin fir do hafton tak mai kya karunga?..

Abhijeet getting up with his plate : Aaram ..

Daya made a face on that : Aaram hunh! .. (with that he too got up with his plate and moved towards the basin ..) Kitne baje nikalna hai tumhe parso?..

Abhijeet : Subah sade gyarah (11:30) baje ..

Daya in concern: Zyada risky hai kya? ..

Abhijeet moving out : Nahi .. (Daya too moved out behind him after a minute and found him sitting on the couch ..)

Daya too sat besides him and shook him : Sach sach batao..

Abhijeet avoiding his gaze : Sachimein nahi ..

Daya eyeing at him : Bhaisahab aap jhut nahi bol sakte ..

Abhijeet spoke while looking down : Thoda sa .. (when he moved his head up found Daya's constant gaze on him so said getting irritated) Acha hai life risk .. Okay?

Daya after a moment of silence between them : Itna important hai kya jaana?..(Abhijeet looked at him so he added in a soft tone ) Mana nahi kar sakte?.. Khudse ko hi challenge karna .. kisliye?..

Abhijeet winked : Shayad tere bhai ko challenges lene pasand hai issliye .. Aur mera farz hai yeh, nibhana toh hai hi ..

Daya looked elsewhere : Fir vo farz chahe tumhari jaan lele ..

Abhijeet patted his back and got up: Ya fir ek ke badle hazaron ko zindagi dede ..

Daya shook his head in disappointment as knew his brother is not gonna listen to anyone about this. So asked : Ab kahan jaa rahe ho?..

Abhijeet moving : Tumhari dawaiyan laane ..

Daya made a face but a reply came as : Mun na bigaad, khaani toh hai hi tujhe ..

Daya jerked his head in irritation over that sentence but didn't spoke anything for he knew that he had to take them at any cost. After all it was his brother in front of him who knows really well to handle him ..He smiled while shaking his head in disappointment and laid behind ..

The next day rose and Abhijeet, as always was hurrying towards bureau .. Daya was sitting in hall sipping his coffee when his brother asked him: Daya couch pe mera phone hai, de zara ..

Daya took the phone and threw it towards him when remembered something : Yaar Abhi ..

Abhijeet who was tying his laces, replied : Hmm?..

Daya looking at him with hope: Mera phone, accident ke waqt tut gaya tha, aate waqt ek naya le aaoge kya?..

Abhijeet moving out : Haan haan laa dunga, tum apna khayal rakhna .. Dawaiya time par lena .. Aaj shayad mai jaldi hi aajaunga kyun Bureau se mission ki planning karne DCP sir ke office jaana hai .. Lekin tum apna khayal rakhna .. Bahar bhi mat jaan kahi zarurat na hone par.. Okay?..

Daya made a thumbs up: All okay .. Tum bas aate saath phone le aana ..

Abhijeet : Haan le aaunga .. Bye!

Daya in smile : Bye! .. (Abhijeet smiled back and moved out completely. After his departure, Daya started reading the newspaper. After finishing that, switched on the Television and started watching it but soon got bored and laid lazily on sofa ..)

Daya in sadness : Pata nahi Emma kya kar rahi hogi .. Mujhe call karni hai use par phone hi nahi hai aur number bhi (in chewing tone) Uss khadoos Rahul ke phone mein .. Hunh! .. Kya karu?.. Abhi toh dopahar hi hai .. dhai baj rahe hai (2:30) .. Abhi ko phone karu?.. (He moved towards the landline with this thought but felt it was not right ) Nahi .. Kaam mein hoga vo bhi ..

He was going to move when suddenly the landline started ringing. He in confusion picked it up answering : Hello?..

Caller : Khaana kha liya?..

Daya in surprise : Abhi?

Abhijeet : Haan Abhi .. Khana kha liye kya tumne?..

Daya in low tone : Nahi! .. Bhul gaya ..

Abhijeet amazed tone : Bhul gae?.. Khaana khana bhul gae?.. Kamal hai, tab toh dawaiya bhi nahi li hogi janab ne.. Hai na?..

Daya not understanding what to answer just spoke the truth: Haan nahi li ..

Abhijeet in anger : Daya tumhe apni fiqar hai ki nahi?.. Kab bade hoge tum?.. Abhi ke abhi khaana kha lo aur dawaiya lelo ..

Daya made a face : Haan kar lunga mai vo sab .. Tumne kaise call ki?..

Abhijeet simply: Lunch time hai aur mai jaanta hun mere bhai ko achese issliye call ki ..

Daya teasing tone : Acha aisa .. Toh batao ki mai itni der kya kar raha tha?

Abhijeet hurriedly: Pehle khud pak rahe the aur ab mujhe paka rahe ho, ab jaldise aap apna khana khaiye, dawaiya lelijiye. Mai jaldi aane ki koshish karunga bye!..

Daya instantly: Are Abhi lekin .. Hello?.. (But it was of no use as the call had already got cut .. He kept the server back and went towards kitchen in irritation..)

The whole day went in the same way as before. However, the tension level was less in today's day. Daya got his phone but couldn't use it because it was late night and the medicine effect made him sleep. He didn't got much time to talk with Abhijeet as Abhijeet forcefully made him sleep.

Abhijeet had to leave tomorrow for his mission so after settling all the things and informing Rahul about all he too went to sleep .. Now when both the pairs of eyes were watching their dreamland, how can they be aware of further happenings!..

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys, purposely kept it short kyunki next chap mein bahot kuch add karna hai ..**

 **Next chap is going to be big therefore it can take more time :P..**

 **Do read and review guys ..**

 **Take care, Janhvi ...**


	8. Chapter 8

Daya woke up from his deep slumber with the alarm voice but he was late .. His brother had already left ..He searched the whole house but was of no use .. Daya got that he had left when read the chit Abhijeet had kept on the either side of his bed ..

It said :-

 _"I know maine tujhe sade gyarah (11:30) bola tha par ACP sir ka phone aagaya tha subah issliye ek ghanta jaldi jaa raha hun .. Sorry tujhe nahi uthaya .. Par tujhe rest ki zarurat hai na issliye .. Gussa na karna pleaseee .. Bore ho jao toh Rahul ke ghar par ya uske saath hospital jaa ana .. Akele kahi mat jaana .. Ab chal mujhe late ho raha hai .. Bye, Take care and miss me ! "_

Daya looked at the time in hurry though it was of no use .. He folded the chit and kept it inside the drawer in sadness murmuring : Agar uthata toh itna kya ho jata?.. Yunhi fiqar kyun karni?.. (in anger now) Aur Rahul ke saath kyun rahu mai, mujhe nahi rehna .. Jab aaega na tab dekh lunga ..

Saying so he exited from the scene to freshen up and to take the breakfast .. Abhijeet had already made that for him so didn't need to do much .. When he came back to his room, his eyes fell on his new mobile phone bought yesterday ..

Daya held that phone in his hand and ruffled his own hair whispering : Ab number lene ke liye toh use apna chehra dikhana hi padega .. (He sighed sadly and took his necessary belongings .. Then locked the house and moved towards the required person's house named 'Rahul')

 **Mumbai Headquarters**

Some officers with higher dignity were sitting on their respective chairs, surrounding a table. Something was being presented on a white board with the help of a projector. At one moment, when the lights were on again, the lead in the meeting spoke.

Person : Officers this is impossible. Someone from our troop can never be a betrayer. DCP, whom do you suspect?

DCP sir eyed at him in an awful manner : I really don't know sir. Its shocking for me too. I think, as this matter is handed by Mr. Pradyuman, he can tell it well.

ACP sir moved his eyes towards the well known DCP and again moved it towards DIG sir : I don't know sir. Everytime we had tried to take control over the opponents something always went wrong. However, I have informed it all to Senior Inspector Abhijeet. He will take charge of the team as soon as he'll reach there.

DIG sir letting out a gasp: Sure! But be prepared. I want the circumstances to be under us and not under those craps. I hope you all understand how much this mission means to us, don't you?

All the officers present there nodded with a sigh : Of course yes sir!

DIG sir looking at another authority : DSP, how is your work going? (he said with a seriousness in his eyes)

DSP sir with sadness : Nothing much sir. I have loosed the contact with my officers. (That was a mistake. How can this be? No information, no planning about the next move and therefore no progress)

DIG in shocked gesture : How is that possible?

DSP sir, trying to make up for it : Sir I will try my best to track them and get information.

ACP sir angrily : Don't try to do it at all. You will create a nuisance. ( Obviously it was right that if any wrong move was taken whole thing will get spoiled but who could make the ever angry DSP understand of it. DCP sir knew of the coming things so just kept quite rather than stopping them.)

DSP sir angrily : But.. (He was just stopped in between which rose the anger of his. He tried not to burst out and was successful)

DIG sir stopped him showing his hand: I think ACP is right. Just let it go the way it is going. If anyone finds anything, contact me. (And that was the end of the meeting. A fiery glance was however exchanged between two respected authorities, ACP sir and DSP sir.)

 **Hospital**

Patients were continuously coming and going and every time Daya would stand to speak anything, Rahul would stop him saying "Daya abhi nahi baad mein". This time also he did the same but now the person was very irritated, "Rahul bas mujhe apna phone dedo yaar. Mujhe kisiko call karna hai".

Rahul gave him a fiery glance but it didn't worked. He knew it rightly whim Daya wanted to call and so was avoiding talking to him. Though now he had to surrender. He gave him the phone saying, "Okay, lekin zara jaldi".

Daya backed him saying, "Don't worry. Mujhe sirf number chahiye. Mere paas mera phone hai". Rahul looked away, "Good to know". And he rang the small bell which resulted next patient to enter.

Some seconds later he found his phone on the table again and Daya moved out. Rahul gave out an angry sigh but couldn't say anything because of the stranger sitting in front of him for treatment.

When Daya stepped out, the ring was already given. He came in the gallery of the hospital and waited for his wife to pick up the call. It was not picked up although. He tried again but the result was same. Finally, he tried the third time and this time it was picked up.

A question came from either side as, "Whose this?". With a happiness inside, he spoke relaxed," Its Daya, Emma".

Emma let out a sigh, very well heard by Daya, "Speak up fast, I'm in a meeting". Daya felt a strange thing in her voice like she was least interested, " Hey, you don't have any time for me?", he stressed the word 'ME'.

"I'm in a meeting Daya", a simple tone answered his query making him to cut the call saying, " Carry on, I will call you afterwards. Just don't go to sleep and if possible ring me, a missed call atleast". And the call got cut by her as she said " I will try, of course I will".

Daya detached the cell, starring blankly at the wall. Many thoughts were though going inside him. A whisper came out of his mouth so very slowly that even he could hear it barely.

"Emma, tum aisa kaise kar sakti ho?"

He overcame his emotions and moved back towards the cabin of Rahul's after knocking on it. A question came upon him as soon as he entered, "Ho gai baat?" . Daya didn't answered though his face told it all. "Mujhe samajh nahi ata ki tum usi par kyun atke ho?"

"She is my wife yaar!" Daya spoke with a shock in his voice on that question from Rahul. " Vo toh tumhe bhul chuki hai na lekin", Rahul gave a teasing look on which got a answer in grief, " Lekin mai toh chahke bhi use bhula nahi sakta na". Rahul kept looking at him for a moment and Daya noticed it. To make up for it he said, "Tumhare patients chale gae?"

Rahul gave a sarcastic smile to him, "Topic change kar rahe ho haan?". Daya looked down and intercom sounded, " Doctor Rahul, check in room no. 127". Rahul shook his head in disappointment and picking up his coat moved from there. Daya just kept standing there and looked at his cell, waiting for the call.

 **An unknown place**

"Do hafte hai ab humare paas officers. Hume apna sab kuch daav par lagana hoga", Abhijeet said while looking at the plan and then eyed at the others looking at him with their all attention.

Rajveer, an IB officer spoke " But sir, don't you think ki hume direct unke chief ke baremein pata laga lena chahiye?"

Abhijeet nodded but presented his point, " You are right Rajveer par direct chief ko pakadna impossible hai. Agar hum uske right hand ko pakad lenge toh use pakadna easy ho jaega. Uske hideout ke traps ke baremein hum zyada pata laga sakenge". All nodded feeling their leader was right . The discussion went on and it was concluded that they have to move tomorrow.

It was night time now and all were sleeping in their respective places. Abhijeet was too asleep. Just then one of the officers got up and removed a cell from his jacket. He tried to connect it but couldn't. The signal was very weak in there or say jammed. "Shit, ab kya karu? Unn tak khabar kaise pohochau kalke baremein?". He tried again and again but in vain. Finally he dozed off feeling sleepy though displeasure was clearly seen on his face.

Abhijeet opened his eyes as had heard and understood everything. He whispered to himself in very low voice, "Oh toh yeh hai. Signal kaise ata?". With a smile, removing a device from his pocket, " Jamm jo karke rakha hai". He smiled and again went into an alert sleep.

* * *

 **A/N Yeahhhh! I am back. Sorry for such a short update but couldn't write more because of tomorrow's school :(.**

 **Hey guys, bhul toh nahi gae na mujhe? Agar nahi toh please do review it for me.**

 **"Just a ..." Ka update will take time. Ek aur story aa rahi hai aapke liye. Aaj hi. Hope you will like that too.**

 **Take care, Janhvi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here I'm again.**

 **Sritama : Dear I'm not gonna leave this story so don't worry yaar. I am with it till the end ; )**

 **Have a happy reading my friends. Hope you will enjoy : )**

* * *

The whole surrounding was dipped in a cold silence for the dark sky had covered the earth for a short journey of night. Where all the heads were lying on their respected sheets a man was pacing up and down in his own house. His phone was in his hands and sinuses were going a bit fast.

After a lot of wait in the midst of night his patience were all over as he blabbered in anxiety, "Yeh call kyun nahi kar rahi. Ussne kaha tha ki vo call karegi. Kya karu mai?". He looked out from the window but a pitch dark sky with dark clouds could only be seen.

He glanced at the clock for one which was showing '2:010 am' right now. He sighed in anger and called his wife. 'I am really been waiting for a long time', he thought with his own mind. His hopes all got burned up when latter didn't even bothered to pick up the call. His angry look suddenly started to change in a sad one. His eyes were moist and his lips trembled.

"Kya usne saare rishtey nate tod diye hai mujhse", he thought looking at the phone. A silent tear slipped through his cheeks falling on the ground. He made his way towards his room and slumped on the bed digging his face in the pillow. Everyday he used to call her he used to get same result then on. No call getting picked up.

It became his daily routine to call her and get the same answer every time he used to attach the cell to his ears. 'The number you are calling is busy, please try again later'

Maybe she had ditched him by blocking his number. Oh! who will tell him. He was far away from all that always cursing his luck. It was already all over but to make him realise of the reality his so much beloved woman had sent him the official papers to remove the tied rope over their relation.

It was nearly more than a week since Abhijeet left. Daya was at hospital with Rahul today as well. He returned home a bit early in the evening as the patients were really less today and Rahul had take a half day leave. He entered inside when found an envelope in the letter box.

He took it in his hands with confused eyes and went inside his home. He opened the envelope as soon as he entered in and the papers inside it made him dumbstruck at his place. He shook his head in 'No' and started reading them over and over. His hand automatically made its way towards his mouth and a bitter cry could all be heard in that silent house.

There was a crystal clear heading at the back of the envelope which Daya had missed to look at as he was looking at the front side of it. It said clearly, 'DIVORCE PAPERS'

After some moments of being in a shock state when he finally grasped the situation, he left the hall and entered in his own room. Tears of being in rage and helplessness as well in grief were flowing from his eyes continuously.

"Bahot badi galti ho gai mujhse India wapas aakar. Bahot bad bhul. Nahi ana chahiye tha chahe jo bhi reason ho", he continued being in the same state of harshness shoring all his anger over the hard walls of his own room, "Koi nahi hai mera yahan. Mai vahi acha tha. I'm not supposed to be here. Lekin ab vapas bhi nahi jaa sakta". He stopped as a salt crystal got stuck in his throat.

His all harshness and loud shouting became low. He shut himself up for a moment or two. But when his eyes fell over those papers again his emotions got triggered. He hit the wall again in same fury as he was in before.

"Usne nikal diya hai mujhe apni zindagi se. Ab wapas jaakar bhi kya fayda. (he lost his voice and murmured in agony throwing the papers in his hand alongside, cuddled his legs by his hands) Kya Fayda"

Never did he knew that for how much time he was in the same position. His heart was aching disturbing him while his mind was shouting on him. He was aware of nothing going around him. Now when he didn't knew about what was it, how can anyone else know which thoughts were again gripping his mind and feeding him with all harshness enduring in him.

On the other hand the mission was going on smoothly. Abhijeet was already been exposed to the only culprit in his own team by his own mind. His skills were never to be doubted when it came to handle his duty. Even today he saw the same officer trying to message or call the terrorists and this time 's anger was on a great level.

He stood behind the man and asked in a deep, hard voice, "Kya chal raha hai?". Man snapped behind with a little jerk and shocked expressions on his face while some sweat drops appeared on his forehead. He hesitated to speak up as his voice got struck inside his throat though managed to say, "Sir.. sir aa.. aap?"

"What were you trying to do officer with your this suck cell? You knew it is not allowed in here didn't you?", he yelled at the man in extreme rage making all other officers to come on their feet and turn their attention towards the two.

When the person didn't spoke anything but just downed his head more Abhijeet spoke again in a strict tone, " I'm asking you something, answer me God damn it. Kyun hai yeh phone tumhare paas jabki sabhiko instruct kiya gaya tha ki phones are not allowed. Aur aya kaise yeh tumhare paas. Mere khayal se checking toh sabhiki ki gai thi. Am I not right?"

"Yes sir.. you are." A shaken tone came up. "Kisne diya tumhe yeh phone?", Abhijeet spoke being a little softer this time, "Jaldi batao kyunki mujhe malum hai ki yeh kisliye use hota hai".

Officer looked up at Abhijeet and then at all the faces looking at him with anger and shame. He broke up his shell as he told the name to the current leader of the ongoing mission leaving Abhijeet and all the others standstill.

After some moments of silence, Abhijeet spoke with a great intense, " Apna saman band lo". All officers looked at Abhijeet in utter confusion including the offender. " You are now out of this mission officer. Ab toh tumhe officer kehne par bhi ghinn aati hai. (he spoke in distress) Now court will decide about what can be done with you."

Baffled on the statement by his senior, the felon tried for the sake of his own, "Par sir, maine jo bhi kiya.."

His sentence remained incomplete as Abhijeet roared upon him in aggravation , " Jo bhi kiya, kyun kiya, kisliye kiya, mujhe nahi janna. Tum iss assignment se bahar ho chuke ho and that's the final statement from my senior which he told me before I was here. (calming himself a bit he spoke in a low voice) Apna saman lo aur niklo yahanse. Already usmein tracker hai. Nikalne ki koshish bhi mat karna varna pakade toh tum vaise bhi jane vale ho."

With shameful and guilty eyes, the felon moved from there 'cause every other officer demanded the same from him in every way. However, Abhijeet still couldn't get the main offender out of his mind.

 **Next Day in Bureau.**

A fine evening it was with all officers busy in their own work in bureau. ACP sir was busy as well in his own cabin. Some minutes later a figure came inside the bureau with fast steps, in a hurry. He directly made his way in ACP sir's cabin. Entered in after asking permission while ACP sir asked him in a lack of certainity, "Kya hua Rajat? Sab theek toh hai na?".

Rajat's anxiety didn't lowered. Infact he didn't even bothered answer his senior. He went on with his own words of mind as, "Sir uss officer ka pata chal gaya hai."

It didn't take time for ACP sir to understand him and his words. He sprang up from his chair instantly. The lines over his forehead started changing making him seem vexed till those annoyed, angry words made their way out of his throat as he groaned, "Kaun hai vo gaddar?"

He was not much loud or hard, though that was enough for the other people present in that working place to stand up from their seats. A silence filled in the cabin. Rajat downed his head in shame and anger whispering the name of the culprit, bounded to be the former leader of many missions leaving each and everyone in a state of grief and shame. Hearing the name spoken by his senior officer, ACP sir left the bureau instantly being enraged.

Everyone watched him go and maybe all knew about the situation which the culprit will face now.

* * *

 **A/N So how was that? Please tell me in the box down pleaseeeeee. : )**

 **Guys be patient for the other 2 stories. Will be posting as soon as they will be complete : )**

 **Take care, Janhvi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Have a happy reading pyare dosto. Atleast some of you are awake yeah?**

 **Tried to write with 'POV' this time and maybe this 'POV' thing will get continued in further chapters. Just tell me if you liked the idea/presentation or not. I will remove the thought of writing people's POV's if you don't like it. Just trying something new so help me yeah? Please? :D.**

 **Now sorry for interrupting you all. Have good time :D.**

* * *

"Toh aap hi ne bheja tha na iss officer ko vahanpar?"ACP sir asked calmly. It has been a week since the two were caught and were in the prison. The officer implanted on the mission had given his statement proving who the betrayer really was. So it didn't took much time for the seniors to knock at the door of Police Station.

DIG sir, DCP sir and some constables were present in the interrogation room. ACP sir waited for an answer but the figure didn't replied. He shouted on him with fiery eyes, "Boliye!"ACP sir slammed his hand on the table present in front of him. Every person present in that small room with dim lights, had his eyes fixed on the one handcuffed, sitting on the chair.

"Haan, maine bheja tha iss officer ko.." he spoke while looking at a well built bloke sitting on the chair next to him, "..unn logon ki madat karne". He completed with a look of frustration over his face.

" **DSP,** will you like to tell us about the reason why you did so?" DIG sir barked at the man in front of him. He was in complete shock at first and had refused to accept what ACP sir told him. It didn't took much time to him to accept though when all the proofs were presented in front of him.

Hearing such an angry yet calm growl from his senior, DSP sank a bit in his chair. He started to speak but the realisation of so many eyes staring him, didn't helped and he stuttered. "Sir.. I didn't..din't really me..meant to.." He stopped irritated and took a long breathe.

"Mujhe jawab chahiye!", DIG sir flared again making the two flinch a bit. However, he didn't get an answer so he shouted in vex over them, "Mere paas pura din nahi hai. Bolo!"

"Kyu..kyunki unhone mujhe ja..jaan se marne ki dhamki di thi." DSP spoke looking frightened at the sight.

"Bilkul jhut!" Rajat spoke coming inside the room with a white envelope in his hands. "Yeh jhut keh rahe hai sir. Humne inke ghar ki talashi li. Inke ghar mein ek hideout tha. Wahanpar bahot si gair kanooni chizon ke saath saath, yeh paise bhi mile hai." He spoke so while handling the envelope to ACP sir. ACP sir opened the envelope only to see bundles on notes in it.

He placed them on the table stopping himself from spitting out anything wrong. He quietly asked Rajat, "Itne hi the ya.." he trailed off so Rajat answered, "Sir ek bada bag mila hai .. paison se bhara hua." He spoke the last words while glancing over the betrayer in hate who was just fidgeting with his fingers to find a new excuse. Anger was clearly visible on his face.

"Toh kya mai samajh lun ki tum ab ek desh drohi ho?" DIG sir asked chewing his teeths. The accused man shook his head in 'no'. "Nahi sir. Yeh mujhe fasane ki koi sajish.."

"Shut up!" DIG shouted on the top of his voice making him freeze at his place. He was going to say something more but at the same time ACP sir's phone rang. DIG sir gave him a stern look but ACP sir quietly mouthed him 'Abhijeet' before picking up the call.

"Haan Abhijeet bolo. Mission successful hua ki nahi?" After hearing something from the other side he sighed heavily and shook his head. "Theek hai, tum log vapas aa jao. Fir dekhte hai ." With tha he cut the call.

"Kya hua Pradyuman?", DCP sir who was also present there asked instantly after he hanged the call. ACP sir narrowed his eyes at him answering, "Sir uss gang ko toh pakad liya hai magar asli mujrim bhag gaya. Leader ko nahi pakad sake. Vo nahi tha vahanpar." He sighed again. No sooner did his eyes fell on the smiling DSP than the anger started building into him again.

"Tumhe sharam aani chahiye aisa kaam karte hue. Kitne sare logonki jaane li thi uss admi ne. Agar usne kisi aur ki zindagi barbad kar di toh uske zimmedar sirf tum hoge!" ACP sir blurted out.

DIG added with a sigh, " Yeh case ab CBI handle karegi. Le jao inhe."

The constables did so. But there was not a sign of shame our guilt in the eyes of the culprit. Rather he seemed happy that the one in Lead made it out.

* * *

"Mujhe toh abhi bhi yakin nahi ho raha sir, ki DSP sir aisa kuch kar sakte hai." Abhijeet spoke looking deep in thoughts. He and ACP sir were present in ACP sir's cabin, in CID Bureau. He was giving his senior an oral report of the task he was in-charged.

"Mai jaanta hun Abhijeet aur mujhe bhi pehle iss baat par yakin nahi hua tha. Magar jab uss officer ne apna mun kholo toh mera khoon khaul utha." ACP sir jerked his head away. There was silence for a moment in the room, obviously uncomfortable, till Abhijeet asked, "Sir .." He took a brief pause before continuing any further, "..ab kya?" he asked hesitantly.

ACP sir sighed a bit but answered his query, "DIG sir ne kaha hai ki yeh case ab CBI handle karegi. Tum merepas kal iss mission ki written report submit kar dena. Unhe zarurat padegi." Abhijeet nodded attentively, "Yes sir!"

"Kal ka din tumhare liye off hai issliye report submit karke tum ghar jaa sakte ho." Abhijeet nodded with a smile which got shy when his senior continued, "Aur haan. Yeh jo nakshe bane hai sharir par, inka ilaj bhi kara lena."

"Jee.." he trailed off shyly. He knew the older man was referring to the injuries he had on his body. But they were nothing more than just small cuts and some bruises. Yeah for Abhijeet they were _very small._

He stood up to leave once was finished with everything, "Theek hai sir. Ab mai jau?" ACP sir nodded with a soft smile on his face so Abhijeet left the cabin and then the bureau quickly. He was surely tired but was also excited to get back home, to his brother. And he just hoped Daya missed him in the same way he was missing Daya. He was just hoping for it. Yeah, hoping!

* * *

Daya's POV

I winced at the sudden sound of doorbell lingering in the house. I didn't feel like getting up from my bed. I was sure as hell about who was making it. It could be none other than _HIM ._ I knew he was coming back today. ACP sir had already informed me about all but my mind didn't urged to have a conversation with him.

I somehow made it towards the main door and opened it sternly. I think I have a luck today. Yes, Abhijeet was there but he was talking on his phone about something serious so I just thought of taking his luggage inside. Maybe, then he will quickly make up for his room and avoid me, as I am trying to.

Well, that's not gonna happen at all. I know right?

" Hey Daya, missed me?"He asked after the call ended. I stood in the hallway showing my back at him but still I could notice that his voice seemed more like a question. Yeah it was a question. But more like an ... doubted question.

" Haan. maine kiya tumhe miss." I spoke without turning back. God! I was such a bad liar. Well, good at time but not this time. My voice was too cold for him to be satisfied.

My doubt came true when he asked me hesitantly, "Kuch..kuch hua hai kya?" I turned towards him in confusion. He clarified it saying, "Nahi matlab..tum naraz lag rahe ho." His last five words were so barely audible that I won't have heard them if there wasn't such a piercing silence in the room.

" Vo actually mai bahot dino se akela tha na issliye saare kaam khud hi kar raha hun aur .. aur..shayad .. shayad.." Oh no, I was at loss of words. His eyebrows were cocked in confusion until, "thoda thak gaya hun?" I didn't wanted it to sound like a question but apparently it did. Abhijeet nodded in a 'yes' though his eyes were enough to let me know, he wasn't convinced.

I managed to crack a smile at him very hardly. It never had been so hard before but it is now lately. " Kya Abhi tum bhi. Abhi abhi aae ho aur interrogation shuru. Bhai thoda relax ho jao, fresh ho jao aur fir niche aa jao. Aate sang hi shuru ho gae tum toh."

I think I made it. He smiled at me in a way he always did. I didn't wanted to argue with him now for I was really frustrated from the past happenings. Yes I need to clear it all up but this wasn't the right time.

"Theek hai." He nodded and moved in. He easily took hold of his bag from my hands and that was when I noticed he was limping. Oh yes, he was. What's wrong but? Why he had difficulty in walking?

I stopped him by calling his name, " Abhijeet?" He stopped in his way and looked back with confusion, "hmm?"

I glanced over his leg so he looked over too. "Tumhare pair ko kya hua? Tum langda rahe ho aur..". I asked now glancing at some bruises on his forehead and cheeks. Why didn't I notice them before. Maybe because I was too buy with fighting against myself. ".. aur yeh kharoche?" He smiled at me in a way as if it wasn't a big deal. "Daya, aisi choti moti chote toh mission pe common hai. Yeh itna kuch bada nahi hai."

"Tum doctor ke paas gae the?" I asked him but then bit my lips as a thought passed my mind. Why am I caring about him? Was't I stopping myself all the time from an outburst or say an argument? But well, my question to him had pure concern. Maybe, that's why he felt alright.

"Mai bas thak gaya hua Daya. Mujhe bas sona hai aur mai theek ho jaunga. Doctor ke paas jaaneki koi zarurat nahi hai. Hmm?" He asked softly. I nodded in a yes. He offered me a soft smile and then moved to his room, of course with difficulty.

* * *

 **A/N Tell me about this one guys.**

 **Do read and review.**

 **Have a good night with sweet dreams ; ).**

 **Take care, Janhvi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hush! After a long time.. Kaise hai aap sab? I hope you all are doing good.**

 **So here's the next update. Enjoy the read :D**

* * *

Daya was lying silently on his bed. His mind was revolving around the memories he had made back then in America. The memories about his job, his friends, his colleagues, his house..his wife..

"Tum toh bahot asanise chali gai. Magar mera kya? Kaise bhula du mein tumhe?Kaise?"

He was drowning in his own pool of thoughts, unaware of his surroundings. So when his phone beeped, he was brought to present with a jerk. He shook his head and picked up his cell. He had received a message from his work place. He opened it and was stunned to read that he was dismissed from his office. He sat up with a jerk and hurriedly dialled a number, attaching the phone to his ears.

"Hello sir?..Sir how can you do this? What's my fault? I didn't do anything wrong.. I had met with an accident here, that's why I had to stay but that shouldn't be the reason because, well, I had already applied for a leave...It's your daughter who left me, not me sir!..But-"

He couldn't answer any further as the person had already cut the call. He stared at his phone angrily for some moments and then stood up to go downstairs.

Here, Abhijeet was all set to go to bureau. He was tying his shoes when saw Daya coming downstairs. He smiled but then he saw Daya's expressions and his smile turned into a frown.

Daya straight away made his way towards the kitchen, ignoring Abhijeet's presence. He removed a water bottle from the fridge and gulped down two-three sips from it, rubbing away his tears of frustration. Then he came back in the hall only to find Abhijeet staring at him in concern.

"Daya..kya hua haan?"

Abhijeet's tone was soft and Daya hated it. He looked at him in vex. "Tum? Tum puch rahe ho kya hua? Kyun? Tumhe nahi pata haan?"

Abhijeet looked at him in confusion. "Kis baremein baat kar rahe ho tum?"

"Yeh natak karna band karo Abhijeet!" Daya shouted. "Tumhari wajah se, sirf aur sirf tumhari wajah se aaj mujhe mere Boss ne naukri se nikal diya hai!"

Abhijeet's eyes widened. He looked at him in complete shock. "What?! Yeh sab kaise.."

Daya didn't let him finish his sentence. "Tumhari wajah se. Na mai tumhe lene yahan India mein ata aur na hi mera accident hota. Uss accident ke wajah se hi aaj Emma mujhe chod ke chali gai aur usi wajah se mujhe company se dismiss kiya gaya. Iss sab ke zimmedar tum ho." He yelled, pointing at Abhijeet while on the other hand his brother was looking at him in complete shock and hurt.

"Daya yeh kya keh rahe ho? Pagal ho gae ho? Mai kyun-" But Daya interrupted him again.

"Sahi keh raha hun mai. Tum chahte the ki mai wapas America na jau, uss raat tumne mujhse jhagda kiya, jiski wajah se yeh sab hua. Meri Emma.." He looked at Abhijeet in tears. "Vo bhi mujhe chodke chali gai. Acha yehi hota ki mai uss raat mar-"

But he was stopped with a loud shout of his name. "Daya! Kya keh rahe ho tum? Hosh mein aao!" Abhijeet's eyes also had tears now. He couldn't believe the rubbish Daya was spitting out.

Daya yelled. "Hosh mein hi hun mai, samjhe? Ab aya hun hosh mein.." He lowered his tone, giving Abhijeet a stern gaze. "Aaj se, tumhara aur mera rishta khatam. Na mai tumhara koi lagta hun, na tum mere koi lagte ho. Mere liye acha yehi hoga ki mai tumse dur rahoon." Saying so he turned his back on Abhijeet.

Abhijeet was appalled by those words of his pal. He hurried towards Daya and put his hand over his shoulder. "Daya..yeh..yeh kya keh rahe ho tum? Rishta khatam?!"

Daya jerked away his hand and held his wrist. "Haan Abhijeet!.. Rishta khatam."

Abhijeet jerked away his hand in anger. "Yeh rishtey hai Daya, koi deal nahi. Rishton ko mazak samjhna band kardo tum."

"Mazak maine nahi, tumne banaya hai meri zindagi ka.. Na maa papa mujhe yahan laate, na tum jaise insaan se meri mulakar hoti. Khud toh chal base aur mujhe.." His voice was struck in his throat because of a hard slap on his cheeks. He looked up at Abhijeet who was breathing heavily while tears were flowing down his cheeks. There was a look of disbelief on his face. He couldn't believe what Daya said moments before. Daya couldn't meet his fiery gaze. He downed his head when Abhijeet's phone rang. He gave Daya a look and received the call.

It was ACP sir. He assured his boss that he'll be in bureau in half an hour. While doing all this his gaze was fixed on Daya. Daya was also staring back at him with his hand placed on his cheeks.

When Abhijeet was going to move out, he heard..

"Aaj mara hai, dobara haath laganeki koshish bhi na karna. Vo haq kho chuke ho tum!"

He turned back in hurt but Daya was already going upstairs.

He whispered under his breath. "Bahot badal gae ho tum Daya. Ab tumhe wapas laane ki taqat nahi rahi mujhmein."

He bit his lips to stop his tears from flowing again. His eyes fell on the big portrait of their parents in the hall. He closed his eyes, praying silently in his heart, hoping for everything to turn back to normal.

* * *

 **A/N Kaisa raha? I said Sunday ko update mil jaega, toh yeh raha.**

 **Please do read and review. Thanks to everyone who continued supporting this story. Y'all are incredible.**

 **Please batana kaise laga. Koi mistakes ho toh point out karne mein zara bhi na hichkichana. Please, aapke mistake batane se sirf aur sirf sikhne ko hi milega. Ismein mere fayda hi hai, koi nuksan nahi.**

 **Take care all of you, Janhvi.**


	12. Chapter 12

Abhijeet greeted his colleagues as soon as he entered the bureau and then headed straight towards his senior's cabin. He was not being able to walk without limping but that was okay.

ACP sir, who was checking a file, permitted him to come in. Abhijeet entered the cabin and sat on the chair after being told. ACP sir kept the file aside and said with tease in his voice, "Abhijeet. Tum toh humesha time pe aate ho, aaj kya hogaya?"

Abhijeet hung his head down whispering "Sorry sir."

ACP sir furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as sensed something fishy in his behaviour. He tilted his neck on the right side saying. "Kya baat hai Abhijeet? Kuch hua hai kya?"

Abhijeet looked at him and heaved a sigh. _So Much,_ he wanted to answer but instead "Nahi sir kuch nahi. Aap bas ek baar aap yeh Mission Report check kar lijiye fir mai ise headquarters submit kar dunga." came out of his mouth.

ACP sir raised his eyebrow and glanced at the File in Abhijeet's hand. He nodded and forwarded his hand to take the file which Abhijeet handed over to him instantly. ACP sir started going through the file when his phone rang. ACP sir picked it up and Abhijeet stood up to move out as he thought it might be personal but ACP sir mouthed him to stop. So he sat back on the chair being attentive.

"Hello sir..Jee haan..Kya?.." He gave Abhijeet a tensed look making him worried. "Toh kya hum unhe chhod denge sir?..Theek hai, mai ata hua HQ. Vahi par baat karenge." And he cut the call with a frustrated face.

"Kya baat hai sir? Anything serious?" Abhijeet asked.

ACP sir looked at him. "Vo asli mujrim jo bhaag gaya tha..?" Abhijeet nodded so he continued. "Usne ek ladki ka khoon kar diya hai aur body ke haath par chaku se humare liye ek message likha hai."

"Kya sir?"

ACP sir stood up from his chair, so did Abhijeet. "Use uski puri gang jail se bahar chahiye nahi toh vo iss sheher ko bomb se uda dega."

Abhijeet looked at him with wide eyes. "Kya?"

They both came out of the cabin. All juniors stood up after finding them in the main hall of bureau.

"Haan Abhijeet. Isliye mai HQ jaa raha hun. Tum bhi mere saath chalo. Vahan DIG sir aur DCP Chitrolle pehle se hi maujud hai. CBI aur IB ke bhi kuch officers wahan present hai. Hume vahan jaldi pohochna hoga."

Abhijeet nodded. They left the Bureau in minutes with ACP sir's driver driving the car because of Abhijeet's state. They were discussing a few things in the car, not that confidential, but have to be taken care of during the meeting. Suddenly Abhijeet's phone rang. He glanced at his senior with a confused face mouthing _'Unknown number'_

He answered the call with a "Hello?.." He did not speak a word after saying that 'hello' but ACP sir could make out that he was listening to the other side because of his changing expressions. They changed from confused to fierce. When the call ended, he glanced at his senior.

"Ussi ke aadmi ka call tha sir. Dhamka raha tha." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Phone trace.."

"Koi fayda nahi hai sir. Agar humne iss admi ko pakad liya toh sheher mein vo ek bomb blast karega." He looked at his phone, deep in thoughts. ACP sir noticed this so asked him. "Kya kaha usne?"

Abhijeet spoke calmly. "Chahta hai ki uske logonko uske paas mai lekar jau, kyunki mission maine lead kiya tha."

ACP sir, in chewing tone. "Badla. Zarur badla lena chahta hoga yeh tumse."

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment. "Ek toh yeh gunha karenge, fir hum inhe pakadne ke liye apni jee jaan laga denge aur fir yeh log humse badla lenge. Bas yehi chalta rahega humesha keliye. Yeh nahi ki khud sudharkar sachai ke raah par chale."

ACP jerked his head. "Yeh aata hi kahan hai unhe Abhijeet?"

Soon the car stopped in front of the gates of the well know Head Quarters. Both of them got down while the driver took drove the car off towards the parking lot not before showing his card to the constable present there. ACP sir and Abhijeet marched towards the conference cabin. All the officers were sitting in their respective chairs in the cabin. Seeing both of them have arrived, all of them stood up.

"Please have a seat both of you."

They both glanced at each other and took their respective places. No sooner did they sat down than the discussion begin.

* * *

 **A/N I would like to continue this part in the next chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be a real long one.**

 **And guys I am not leaving either of my stories in the mid but yeah, you all are going to get a lot of One Shots from me. And I would highly appreciate it if you review on those without talking about these two stories.**

 **I will mostly update these two stories on Saturdays and Sundays. Not on week days. Maybe the One Shots will be on week days but not these stories.**

 **Those who haven't yet checked out the One Shots I posted, please do have a look at them as well and review on them too. Please? It's a request.**

 **Lot's of love.**

 **Take care, Janhvi.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Mai vahan janekeliye tayar hun sir." A firm voice echoed in that silent room after a long time. All the people present in the room looked at the source of voice. They were all seeming satisfied except one.

ACP Pradyuman gazed at him in disappointment. He shook his head negatively saying, "No Abhijeet. Tum toh abhi abhi aae ho mission se. Tumhe chote bhi lagi hai. And on top of that, he's seeking his revenge from you."

Abhijeet frowned at his senior. "Sir please, understand the matter. He won't allow any other officer to enter his boundaries. Plus, I am confident enough to assure you his lose." He spoke while looking at the most senior officer present there. DIG, who was till now listening to all of them, started thinking about Abhijeet's words. He rubbed his thumb on his chin, then spoke in a strong tone. "I think you are right Abhijeet. Pradyuman, we should let him go."

"But sir..."

His senior interrupted him by saying, "Pradyuman, I understand your concern but we can't take a risk. He will be given a back-up team, but we cannot tolerate any harm done to the city."

DCP Chitrole gazed at him and then at Abhijeet. "Officer, we need a proper plan."

Abhijeet nodded. "Sure sir. Right now, I have a fair idea in my mind on what we have to do but I will ask you to lend me some time. A day utmost, because we all know, we can't afford any mistake."

Both DCP Chitrole and DIG nodded whereas ACP Pradyuman just listened to him quietly.

DCP glanced at the other officer present there and introduced him to the rest. "This is IB officer A, Abhijeet, he'll be working with you on this case. This case should be lead by both of you." Saying so, he stood. Others followed his actions. "Tomorrow evening another meeting will be held in here. I hope till then your plan will be ready officers."

Both Abhijeet and Aditya spoke in a firm tone. "Won't disappoint you sir!"

DIG nodded. "I know.." And he left from there followed by DCP Chitrole. After their departure, Abhijeet turned towards Aditya. He forwarded his hand towards Aditya to introduce himself formally. "Senior Inspector Abhijeet, CID."

Aditya shook hands with him having a smile on his face. "IB officer Aditya. Will be my pleasure to work with you, Abhijeet."

Abhijeet nodded with a smile while later continued as, "We gotta discuss many things Abhijeet. I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

Abhijeet nodded once again, so he left from there after shaking hands with ACP sir. Now, only Abhijeet and ACP sir were present in the room.

ACP sir walked towards him. His gazed was fixed on him. Abhijeet could sense his anger and therefore lowered his head. ACP sir yelled at him in a low tone. "Vo tumse badla Lena chahta hai Abhijeet. Aur filhaal tum aisi condition mein nahi ho ke usse ladh sako.K zarurat thi vo sab kehne ki?

Abhijeet bit his lips and then spoke in a very low tone. "Sorry sir, magar.." He looked up to meet the eyes of his senior."Aap hi ne toh kaha tha na ki 'Duty ke aage khudki jaan ki bhi parwah na karna'?"

ACP sir looked at him in anger. "Iska matlab yeh nahi ki khud hi apne upar problems ki barsaat karo." Abhijeet looked down once again so his senior sighed.

"Kher, ab jo karliya so karliya tumne. Ab niklo. Vo officer wait kar raha hoga tumhara."

"Aur sir..aap?"

ACP sir shook his head in disappointment and moved out with a murmur which caused a small smile to appear on Abhijeet's face.

 _"Ab thodi na dera jamae baithunga yahan. HQ hai, humara bureau nahi."_

"Matlab sir maante hai ki vo bureau mein apna dera jamae baithte hai.." He whispered to himself with a small smile and then left from there after shaking his head.

.

.

.

A soft touch on his head brought Daya back from his dreamland. He glanced at the person who dared to touch him. He then looked at his wrist watch which showed the time as "1:15 am". He sat up straight when later asked him in concern filled tone as, "Yahan par kyun soo rahe the Daya, Apne room mein jaakar sootey na?"

Daya ignored him and framed his own question as, "Itni raat ko kahanse aa rahe ho?"

Abhijeet sat beside him feeling tired. "Kaam tha kuch Head Quarters mein. Issliye late ho gaya."

Daya asked him in a teasing tone. "Sach?"

Abhijeet looked at him in confusion as couldn't get what he was trying to say. "Kya matlab?"

Daya stood up from his place saying, "Nahi kuch nahi. Bas confirm kar raha tha."

Abhijeet glanced at him in extreme tiredness. He was physically tired, yes he was, but these constant arguments between him and his brother was making him more weak. He too stood up from his place and kept a hand on Daya's shoulder saying, "Dekho Daya, kal mujhe ek bahot hi zyada zaruri kaam aur kal jaldi jaagna bhi hai na, issliye mai sone jaa raha hun. Tum bhi ab apne kamre mein jaake soo jao, raat kaafi ho chuki hai."

And he left from there without giving Daya any time to speak. Daya just kept gazing at his brother's back in silence. He was planning on to talk about the things going on between them, with Abhijeet today. But looking at his brother's condition and the time, he decided to postpone it tomorrow. But tomorrow... tomorrow he is going to put an end to every argument between them.

.

.

.

He collects all his accessories and enters the kitchen. Having a simple breakfast of milk and toast, he sets off to leave when..

"Kahan jaa rahe ho?"

He turns around to find Daya standing near the staircase. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Kahan matlab? Bataya toh tha kal ki aaj jaldi nikalna hai.."

Daya keeps staring at him with a fixed gaze which makes Abhijeet utterly confused.

"Mujhe tumse kuch zaruri baat karni hai."

Abhijeet sighs while tightening his grip over the door handle. "Please Daya! Mujhe abhi bahot zaruri kaam hai. Abhi nahi."

He turns to leave when Daya clutches his wrist. "Nahi Abhijeet, badmein nahi. Right now! Mai jaanta hun, tumhe koi zaruri kaam nahi hai. Bas bhagna chahte ho mujhse, issliye bahane bana rahe ho..."

Abhijeet removes his wrist from Daya's grip in complete irritation. "Uffo Daya! Band karo yeh bachpana. Maine kaha na ke baadmein baat karenge iss baremein toh badmein hi baat karenge. Iss waqt mera yahanse jaana bahot zaruri hai, samjhe?"

Daya cuts him off with, "Toh ab tumhara bureau tumhe mujhse zyada zaruri ho gaya hai, Haan?!"

Abhijeet closes his eyes in extreme anger. "You know what Daya?". He opens his eyes to look at his brother. "Tum toh apni zimmedariyon se bhaag gae, magar meri zimmedariyan, meri priorities mai nahi bhula. Aur mera kaam, meri priority hai. Mujhe apne bich aur mere kaam ke bich chunne Ko mat kehna Daya." He shook his head negatively, "Mai chunn nahi paunga."

Saying so, he instantly opened the main door and moved out leaving a teary and angry Daya behind.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. Please do review if you liked the chapter. Might give you the next update on Sunday. Again, not promising anything. :)**

 **Please do read and review guys.**

 **Take care, Janhvi.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Here's the next update.**

 **I hope you are satisfied by the chapter's length. TBH, I myself am not, but anyways, I am posting it. I am sorry in advance if there are any mistakes.**

 **Have a good read.**

* * *

Abhijeet was driving the van cautiously while all the criminals asked to be freed were sitting with him in that van. Today was the day he had to take them to that mastermind or say the real enemy of their's. The van was echoing with the laughs of those bastards.

Their teasing comments held the capacity to enrage any person, but this was Senior Inspector Abhijeet, the one who knew very well about when to get angry and when to stay calm. He was ignoring their every statement, every comment, every curse, because he knew, if he reacted, his plan would fail. Finally his destination came, so he stopped the van giving the passengers a slight jerk They all stopped their nonsense, stupid talks and started gazing at him.

He felt that so said. "Usne yahi laane Ko kaha tha tum logonko. Issliye roki hai gadi."

All of them moved their gazes away, some started looking outside while some again started their blabbering. Abhijeet shook his head, ignoring them completely. He was looking here and there outside searching for the people who called him. But they were nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a person opened the van door and sat inside. Before Abhijeet could even react, he aimed a gun on his head. Abhijeet didn't say anything but got alert. The other goons cheered loudly confirming that the person was indeed their gang member. The person too laughed but then said as, "Kyon officer? Chale the hume pakadne, khud hi humari biradad mein aakar phaas gae?" Abhijeet glanced at him while a loud roar of laughter filled the car.

The person spoke further. "Chaliye Abhijeet sahab, gaddi chalu kijiye. Vo kya hai na, paaji.." He pointed towards his own chest, "humare boss? Tumhara bahot der se intezaar kar rahe hai."

Abhijeet nodded looking at him with narrowed eyes, "Kahan Jaana hai?"

The person gave him his phone, "Ismein raasta hai.. Jaldi chalao nahi toh.." He eyed at his gun. Abhijeet smiled, igniting the car. "Theek hai!"

The person gritted his teeth while others were also gazing at him in anger but he ignored. He just kept driving according to the map on the phone. When at last the place came, the person got down from the car saying, "Yahi pe rok de gaadi aur niche utar. Inn logonko bhi kholde. Jaldi kar, apne paas time nahi hai."

Abhijeet silently obyeyed whatever was told to him without any further statement, which he knew would be of no use. The person showed them the way and the others followed him.

It was a place with dim light. Abhijeet could easily say the land beneath his feet was muddy. But then his feet felt the hard floor. _Here we are_ , He guessed.

Suddenly, the person leading them stopped in his track. So, the rest of them also stood straight.

"Le aya hun inhe Kundan bahar aajao." These words alarmed Abhijeet. Soon all the lights were on and now Abhijeet could see the everything clearly. There were many men present around him.

He observed the surroundings keenly. It was a shabby house, very big in size. He and the person who brought him here were standing in the mid part of the hall. He was confused after revealing the absence of the criminals he brought here from the scene.

"Yeh baaki sab Kahan chale gae?", Abhijeet asked him.

The person laughed. "Tujhe sachmein laga tha kya officer, ki hum unhe chodne keliye yahan lae hai?"

But before Abhijeet could react, a person came downstairs saying, "Agar unhe chod diya Inspector sahab, toh apne aapko kaise bacha sakenge hum?"

Abhijeet turned his gaze towards the new person in the hall. He recognised him as the actual reason behind all this havoc.

"Aagae tum Kundan?", the person with Abhijeet said, "Kabse tera hi intezaar kar raha tha."

Kundan nodded at him with a smile, then looked at Abhijeet who smiled back at him and said, "Unhe markar kya fayda hoga tumhe? Unhe jo kuch bhi ugalna tha, vo to voh log ugal chuke."

Kundan smiled shaking his head. He walked towards Abhijeet saying, "Gaddari ki yahi saza hoti hai Inspector", he looked at him fiercely, "Saza-e-Maut!"

Abhijeet too shook his head in a teasing smile. "Maut se..", he said looking straight at him, "dar bhi toh lagna chahiye.."

Kundan laughed and so did the other men present there. Then he turned towards Abhijeet as he said, "Tujhe toh mai uss kadar tadpaunga ki tu khud mujhse marne ke pehle daya ki bheek mangega. Samjha?"

Abhijeet glanced at him and said after a moment. "Aisa kabhi nahi hoga."

The gunshots heard after that were the proof of what Abhijeet had said. Abhijeet smirked at Kundan, "Suna?"

"Apne Apne hathiyaar niche daldo. Tum logonko police ne charo or se gher liya hai."

Abhijeet turned to find Aditya standing there with many other officers. They both shared a look.

"Itni jaldi bhi kya hai officer", they heard Kundan speak, "abhi toh khel baaki hai."

Aditya smiled rubbing his gun on his temple. "Kundan sir", he said sarcastically, "zara apne aaju-baaju mein toh dekhna."

And Kundan did as he was told. He was shocked to find all of his men already held hostage by the other police officers.

"Koi option nahi bacha ab tumhare paas Kundan", Abhijeet said, "Surrender karo." But he was confused to hear Kundan and his other men laugh. Not only him, but Aditya as well as his team were confused to hear them all laugh.

At last Kundan stopped his mocking and stood straight. "Abhijeet, tumne aur tumhare saathiyon ne hume kuch zyada hi 'for granted' nahi leliya? Tumhe seriously aisa lagta hai ki jo insaan Mumbai mein bomb plant kar sakta hai, vo bina kisi checking ke tumhe, yunhi andar aane dega?"

Abhijeet narrowed his eyes at him and Aditya spoke, "Matlab kya hai tumhara?"

Kundan spoke while signalling towards the stairs, "Zara vahan toh dekho."

Abhijeet looked in the signalled direction and was stunned at his place. "D-Daya.."

A person was standing there aiming his gun on Daya's head who's hands were already tied behind his back and mouth tied with a cloth. He was struggling to be get out of that person's grip but the person was much stronger as compared to him.

Aditya was standing there in confusion. He didn't understand Abhijeet's reaction. "Tum jaanta ho ise Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet looked at him with a jerk and nodded. Aditya easily noticed the fear in his eyes.

Abhijeet whispered, "Vo..vo mera bhai hai Aditya."

Aditya looked at him with wide eyes.

"Apne bandon ko gun niche phekne ko bolo Inspector", Kundan said, "Varna iska bhai jaan se jaega." He said signalling towards Daya. Everyone noticed the scare in Daya's eyes. Abhijeet glanced at Aditya, his eyes pleading to help him out. Aditya gave him an assuring nod.

He ordered as, "Sablog apni guns niche daldo." And he himself put his gun down. Kundan signalled his men to pick those guns up. His men did as per instructed and aimed their guns on the temple of the officers present there, including Aditya.

On the other hand, Abhijeet was continuously gazing at Daya who was already a mess. He was crying silently, his eyes had scare and he was struggling to be free, but what Abhijeet had noticed the very first was the wound over his forehead, now under the dried blood.

Suddenly, Abhijeet fell down on the ground receiving a heavy blow over his jaw. It was Kundan.

"Inspector", Kundan said, "shayad maine tumse kuch kaha tha.." he kicked Abhijeet's stomach very hard,"Gaddar logonke baremein tha kuch shayad", and there was one more kick that Abhijeet felt, this time over his chest. Kundan held his collar and pulled him up, making him stand on his feet, and slapped him hard enough to rupture his lips.

Abhijeet was breathing unevenly now, but still managed to say, "Bemaani maine nahi, tumne ki.." he glanced at Daya who was standing there still at his position, "Haath band rakhe hai tumne mere."

Kundan kicked hard on his leg and hit his gun over his forehead. Abhijeet fell, kneeling over the floor. Kundan pulled his hair in a fist, making him look at him. Abhijeet grunted.

"Teri yahi saza hai Inspector. Tujhe isi tarah tadpake marunga mai."

Abhijeet looked at him and smirked weakly. Kundan, in anger hit his gun one more time over his head. He flinched in pain when felt a grip over his hair again. He could feel Kundan's fingers digging into his scalp. Kundan forced him to stand up again and punched him hard throwing him away. Before Abhijeet could even recollect from that punch, he is welcomed by one more which makes his head hit the wall. He flinched back instantly. Aditya turns his head on the other side seeing him in such a miserable condition.

Kundan continued to beat Abhijeet. He was kicking and punching him without any mercy. All the goons present there were smilling whereas the police officers, including Aditya were feeling anger building within themselves. But they didn't react because they already knew the outcome. Daya on the other hand was now struggling more to get freed but the grip of the goon was much strong. He was feeling utterly helpless.

When Abhijeet was very close to unconsciousness, Kundan pulled out his gun. Abhijeet could barely keep his eyes open when he heard.

"Aankhein band karne ka time ho gaya officer, umeed karna ki hum agle janam mein nahi milenge."

And then there was a gunshot. The bullet passed straight through his head. All eyes turned towards the door. Because, the bullet didn't hit Abhijeet, it hit the goon holding Daya hostage. The another bullet shot by the new entity hit Kundan's hand who was standing there in shock and despair.

"Sir aap aagae? Kuch zyada hi der nahi laga di?", Aditya spoke in enlightenment but the tensed lines were still present over his head. Police had already taken the situation under control by catching the goons holding them hostage. ACP sir didn't say anything but was gazing constantly in Abhijeet's direction in extreme anger.

On the other hand, Kundan was holding his blooded hand close to his chest. He was looking at Abhijeet in anger. "Tumne inhe pehlese hi.."

Abhijeet was not in any condition to answer but he still uttered with a smile that said 'I won'. "Plan B..is always.. necessary..Kundan."

Kundan gazed at him in vex and before anyone could even move, he took the gun falling over the ground and shot it at Abhijeet. All turned towards them in shock.

Abhijeet gasped as the bullet hit him. He felt a very familiar hand griping over him before he went into his deep slumber.

...

...

...

Daya felt a strong grip over his shoulder. He turned around to find Rahul standing there with ACP sir. He instantly cleared his moist eyes and stood up. " Rahul, ACP sir? Aap dono?.. Abhi..use"

Rahul interrupted him saying, "Doctor Pratik hai uske saath undar. Treatment chal rahi hai. Magar tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?"

Daya broke down in tears. "Maine uske saath itna galat bartaav kiya Rahul magar..magar usne fir bhi merliye apni jaan khatre mein daali."

Rahul shared a look with ACP sir who scratched his forehead before saying, "Daya, Abhijeet ki condition bahot critical hai.", Daya looked up at him with a jerk as he continued, "Agar use aanevale Chaubees (24) ghanton mein hosh nahi aya, toh kuch bhi ho sakta hai."

Daya was looking completely blank when Rahul spoke. "Dr. Pratik chahte hai ki unke bahar aane par tum Abhijeet se Milne andar jao. Uska hosh mein aana bahot zaruri hai iss waqt Daya.", He added further while glancing at ACP sir who assured him by nodding, "Aur hume yakin hai ki vo tumhari baat manega."

Daya smiled sadly, "Bahot kuch ho gaya hai Rahul, vo ab nahi sunega meri. Bahot rulaya hai maine use."

Rahul was going to say something in anger but got stopped as ACP sir said. "Jab koi bhi khoon ka rishta na hote hue voh tumhe apna sabkuch maan sakta hai, tumhare liye sabkuch kar sakta hai, toh kya tumhari ek pukaar sunke wapas nahi aa sakta?"

Daya looked at him with a jerk. His eyes widened whereas Rahul just sighed because he wanted this to happen.

" matlab kya hai? Khoon ka rishta..nahi hai..matlab? Mai bhai hun uska!" Daya said in tears.

ACP sir said calmly, "Uske mata-pita ne adopt kiya tha tumhe. Tum bahot chote the use waqt issliye tumhe yaad nahi."

"Magar sir..", Daya said thinking deeply, "Mai toh bachpan mein mausi ke ghar tha na. Maa..maa ne toh yahi kaha tha. Maa ki tabiyaat kharab rehti thi issliye mausi mera dhyaan rakhti thi na?"

Rahul shook his head. "No Daya. Tum kisi mausi-vausi ke ghar nahi the. Vo tumhari asli maa thi. Tumhare parents ke dehant ke baad Uncle ne tumhe adopt kiya. Tumhare pita aur uncle bahot ache dost the. Issliye uncle nahi chahte the ki tumhari baaki zindagi kisi orphanage mein guzre."

Daya was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Abhijeet tumhara saga bhai nahi hai Daya. He isn't your real brother."

He looked at ACP sir in hurt when heard more as. "Tum usse baat karne chaloge na Daya?" Rahul said in a soft tone while placing his hand over Daya's forehead who hugged him tightly breaking into loud sobs.

* * *

 **A/N So? How was it?**

 **Please do review if you liked the chapter. It means a lot :)**

 **Take care lovelies,**

 **Janhvi**


	15. Chapter 15

"Daya". He glances at Rahul who was calling out his name. Rahul gives him an assuring nod. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright." Daya nods as he rubs away his tears. Rahul silently sits beside him.

"Bureau mein shayad abhi bhi bahot kaam baki hai." Rahul says after a moment. "Issliye ACP sir aur unki team chale gae hai." Daya nods, so he continues further. "Doctors ke bahar aane ke baad vo tumhe andar bhej denge, jaoge na tum?" Daya nods once again. Rahul gazes at him for sometime. A sigh escapes his mouth in remorse. "Meri mere kuch patients ke saath appointment hai, issliye mai filhal toh jaa raha hun, magar jaldi vapas aa jaunga. You take care, yeah?" Daya glanced at him but he was already moving away from there with fast steps. A sad smile gently appears on Daya's face as he hides his head in his palms.

 _ **A boy, very young, was applying an antiseptic on the wounds of a kid who was sitting on the kitchen counter. The kid was wearing annoyed expressions whereas the boy was all along ignoring him. When it would pain, the kid would close his eyes tightly and the boy would blow air over his wound. The kid wanted to talk but the other entity was showing no interest, so the kid knew how mad that boy was at him.**_

 _ **After sometime, when the boy was done with his work, he started cleaning up the mess and putting all the things back into their place. The kid too got down from where he was previously sitting. His annoyed expressions were now changed into sad ones. He quietly stood beside the boy who was working and started pulling his t-shirt. The boy stopped his work and glanced at the little one. The little one held his ears with his both hands, now on the verge of tears. The boy put his right hand on his waist and moved his gaze away, his eyes were also glistening.**_

A tear slips from his eye as he remembers that day. How foolish of him was it to fight with the boys who were teasing him! His brother was indeed right. Accept the reality and move on. There's nothing else that you can really do.

 _ **"Daya". His brother said as he knelt before him and gently removed his hands from his ears. Daya had pressed his chin against his chest in order to stop his lips from quivering but his hiccups were making it worse.**_

 _ **"Unhone koi jhut bhi toh nahi kaha na? Phir tumne unse kyun ladai ki? Dekho kitni chot lagi hai tumhe. Tum akele the aur vo paanch...Apne gusse par kabu karna seekho bacha."**_

 _ **Daya looked up at him. There were so many complaints in his eyes because he knew that his brother knows about everything that has happened and yet he is not angry on those guys. Instead he is consoling Daya by telling him that he did wrong.**_

 _ **"Par Abhi..unhone hume anaath.." He said through hiccups. "Unhe yeh haq kisne diya?"**_

 _ **Abhijeet sighs as he answers him. "Par yeh sach hai na Daya? Hum anaath hai toh hai. Yahi sachai hai aur yeh tumhe manni padegi bacha. Unke kuch bhi kehne se tumhe faraq nahi padna chahiye, kyunki vo log toh kehte rahenge. Magar kya sunna hai aur kya ignore karna, yeh humare haath mein hota hai.." He paused as he saw tears slipping down his younger's cheeks. He smiled as he removed those tears and pulled him in a hug.**_

 _ **"Tum humesha unki achi baatein sunna Daya aur buri baaton ko ignore karna, hmm?"**_

He had nodded that day against his brother's chest. Never again in his life did he fight with those bullies ever again. Nor did he fight physically with anyone else. Only if he would have applied that formula with his brother...He wouldn't have been sitting here repenting about his actions.

 _ **Daya was standing at some distance from his brother watching him as he cooked. He was so hungry at the moment but Abhijeet had strictly warned him to not touch anything present there. Suddenly a thought had struck Daya's mind so he decided to ask about it to Abhijeet.**_

 _ **"Abhi.."**_

 _ **"Hmmm?"**_

 _ **"Tum na mujhe khana banana sikha do. Jab mai yahanse dur rahunga toh kuch toh banana aana chahiye na. Nahi toh mai bhuka hi reh jaunga aur.." But he was interrupted by the loud laughter of Abhijeet which made him pout in anger as he hit his shoulder lightly.**_

He smiled as he remembered all that because even though he learned how to cook a few dishes, the taste of his food would never match Abhijeet's. He felt nothing bad about it because the food cooked by his brother was his favourite. No hotel or restaurant could impress him as much as his brother did.

"Mr. Daya". He looked up to find the doctor already standing in front of him. He stood up instantly to enquire about Abhijeet.

"Doctor Abhijeet..voh ab kaisa hai? Vo theek toh hai na?"

Doctor showed him his hand so he stopped with a nod. "Jee filhal unhe hosh ana bahot zaruri hai. Aapko Dr. Rahul ne toh sab bata hi diya hoga. Aap please andar jaiye. Agar unhe chaubees ghanton mein hosh nahi aya toh coma mein slip hone ke bahot zyada chances hai." Saying so, he patted Daya's back and went away from there.

Daya silently kept on gazing the door of Abhijeet's room, thinking about all that he said and did in these past few days. Why do people change? Why can't it be just going on the way it was some years back? Where did he lose his sense of thinking rationally when he harmed his brother with all those harsh words? Can he bring this back to normal?

He sighed. He indeed is the only one who can bring this all back to normal but for that he has to face his fears and..he has to face Abhijeet.

Till now he was running behind artificial happiness which never succeeded in making him feel alive. The things which he kept on running behind ended up taking away what he really was. The 'Daya' which once deserved the world, today deserves nothing but deplore. Where did he lose himself between all this chasing and acquiring? He didn't change. People don't change. But unconsciously somewhere in between, he wore a mask, which is falling off now and it hurts because, he didn't ever mean to be the bad guy in this story.

 _ **"Yeh rishtey hai Daya, koi deal nahi. Rishton ko mazaq samjhna band karo."**_

 _ **"Aaj mara hai. Dobara haath laganeki koshish bhi na karna. Voh haq kho chuke ho tum!"**_

 _ **"Tumhe sympathy chahiye. Bas sympathy!"**_

He closed his eyes in pain remembering all those words but then..

 _ **"You know what Daya? Tum toh apni zimmedariyonse bhaag gae, magar meri zimmedariyan, meri priorities mai abhi tak nahi bhula. Aur mera kaam, meri priority hai. Mujhe apne bich aur mere kaam ke bich kabhi chunne ko mat kehna Daya..Mai chunn nahi paunga."**_

He gathered himself and held the door tightly. He smoothly opened the door only to find his brother lying on a bed. His heart was still beating, lungs still working. Daya closed the door behind him and started talking small steps towards Abhijeet. The tears which he had rubbed moments ago, again forming in his eyes. He quietly sat down on the table besides Abhijeet's bed feeling so weak yet so strong.

"Mujhe meri zimmedariyan yaad hai bhaii." He whispers as he grips over his brother's hand. "Tum wapas aaoge Abhi..Mere paas.." His tired eyes once again filled with endless tears that he could hardly hold back. "Iss baar mai tumhe kahi bhi jaane nahi dunga Boss..kahi bhi nahi. Aur na..na mai khud tumse dur jaunga.." He says amidst of placing his brother's hand on his cheek .

"Tumhe yaad hai, tum bachpan mein mujhe kya kehke chidate the?" he says breaking into a moist smile. "Ke chahe mein kitna bhi bada ho jau, rahunga toh bacha hi.. Mujhe tab bahot gussa ata tha. Mujhe bada jo banna tha."He takes a rough pause amidst. "Magar.." He bites his lips tightly, wishing they would bleed. "ab jab mai sachimein bada ho gaya hun na Boss, toh mujhe firse chota hona hai..Mujhe wapas tumhara chota bhai banna hai Abhi, wapas tumhe tang karna hai, tumse wohi saari bekaarki baatein karni hai," he sniffled as he gazed at Abhijeet's face in dilemma. "Wapas tumse wahi nok jhok karni hai bhai..Mujhe.." He breaks into a sob closing his eyes tightly.

 _ **His fingers shiver as he tries to touch Abhijeet's cheeks. A cold sensation coverts his heart and he let's the urge of not touching his brother win over his efforts.**_

 _ **Abhijeet, with great difficulty, opens his eyes and the moment he opens them, they start seeking the only person Abhijeet could be concerned about right now. And he finds him, holding the bedsheet tightly in a fist, tears dripping down his cheeks and with worry filled eyes. Abhijeet tries to sit up slowly ,even though his body was burning. He was feeling as if his body was on fire but he can't let Daya stay in that condition. He is Daya's protector, so he has to do it.**_

 _ **"Abhijeet, beta aap bikul mat darna." Abhijeet turns his gaze to find a very familiar elderly man standing beside Daya and beside that elderly man was Abhijeet's very own buddy, Rahul.**_

 _ **"Filhal aap bas apni aakhein band karke soo jao. Maine doctor ko bulaliya hai. Vo abhi aate hi honge...Bas thoda sa bukhar hai beta, theek ho jaega."**_

 _ **Abhijeet didn't answer him but neither did he close his eyes. He just kept on staring at Daya who was looking so very scared. He wasn't talking to Abhijeet, not even making an eye-contact. Abhijeet wondered why.**_

 _ **"Daya." Abhijeet said in a weak tone, reaching out his hand for Daya to hold it. "Kya hua tujhe?"**_

 _ **Daya looked up at him, his lips quivering. He then looked at the eldery person present in the room asking for an assurance, which the eldery person gladly gave as he smiled at him with a nod.**_

 _ **He scooted himself closer towards Abhijeet, placing his hand on his forehead hesitantly. But then in the very next moment he took his hand back causing a smile to form on Abhijeet's face.**_

 _ **He shook his head in disappointment as he slowly grabbed his little one's palm. "Daya..bas thoda sa bukhar hai yaar. Ho jaega theek. Aur bukhar mein toh shareer garm hi rehta hai na. Tum dar kyun rahe ho?"**_

 _ **Daya his his face in his brother's chest while he spoke. "Tum aise achanak behosh..Mai dar gaya tha Abhi."**_

A horrifying silence overcasts the room. He keeps gazing at Abhijeet's face. It is so crystal clear now what he actually wants. Yes, it's obvious that he wants his brother..but was it so difficult for Daya to know that Abhijeet also wanted the same thing? He grabs Abhijeet's hand once again and places a soft kiss over it. His expressions more firm now, more determined.

"Mujhe 'Daya' banna hai Abhi", This time he doesn't let those shivers and those urges win over, like he did all this time. "Mujhe ab sirf tumhara 'Daya' banna hai Boss..I promise..I promise ki tumhare wapas aane ke baad mai fir kabhi tumse dur nahi jaunga, kabhi tumhe hurt nahi karunga. Sab kuch pehle jaisa hi hoga Abhi, mai sabkuch theek kar dunga. Bas..bas tum wapas aajao Boss..Please..hum sabkeliye wapas aajao Abhi..Please wapas aajao!"

The increasing sound of the heart rate machine made Daya alert. He instantly stood up from his place to call the doctor. Till then, Abhijeet also had started breathing heavily. Soon the doctors were inside Abhijeet's room and he was once again moved to operation theatre whilst Daya was forced to wait outside untill any next information. Maybe it was all going downhill from here, but Daya's heart made him believe in something else. _Abhijeet's alright, these people are worrying for literally no reason._

And his heart was proved right when the doctors informed him that Abhijeet was now responding well to them... all because of the words Daya shared with him.

* * *

 **A/N Hey lovelies! Aagaya aap logonkeliye update. Ab agar chapter pasand Aya ho toh plz review karna. Your one review means a real lot to me.**

 **Chalo guys, good night. Aaj bhi bahot der ho gai mujhe sone mein.**

 **Take care people,**

 **Janhvi.**


	16. Chapter 16

Morning comes up with the vermilion sky, the chirping of the birds and an unexpectedly cool atmosphere. The rays of the sun fall over his face. He wakes up. Curses under his breath because he didn't mean to sleep. He wanted to stay up late, till the doctors address him and tell him that his brother is finally awake and is better than before. But he fell asleep. How can he fall asleep when his brother is in such a critical condition! That's so...Wait!

"Rahul!" He chews on the word. Then calls out loudly. "RAHUL!"

And Rahul springs up from his place with a loud jerk and confusion all over his face. After all, he had also fell asleep.

"Ha..haan.." He looks here and there in confusion when his eyes finally rest over Daya. He takes a sigh of relief. "Tum ho.."

Daya gives him a fiery look. "Haan mai hun! Kya milaya tha tumne meri juice mein kal?" He asks as he leans towards him. Rahul instantly stands from his place.

"Vo..vo toh bas, tum thake hue the na. Issliye.."

Daya frowns. "Pagal ho kya tum? Bata nahi sakte the?"

Rahul looks up at him with big eyes. "Juice mein batake nind ki goli milai jaati hai? Bhai mujhe toh pata hi nahi tha."

Daya punches the pillow beside him and Rahul flinches away. "Yeh mazaq ka waqt nahi hai Rahul..Abhi..Abhi kaisa hai?"

Rahul scratches his head. "Kal raat ko ek baar hosh aya tha, lekin fir behosh ho gaya tha vo. Current situation ka toh kuch pata nahi. Mai abhi dekhke ata hun."

He turns around to move out when hears. "Ruko." He looks back to find Daya on his feets. "Mai bhi chalta hun".

Rahul observes him from head to toe then says in a strict tone. "Nahi! Bilkul nahi. Pehle jakar fresh ho jao, fir Dr. Mehta ke paas jaakar apni patti badlo. Kahi sar ke ghav mein infection na ho jae."

Daya tries to protest as. "Magar.."

"Maine kaha na!" Rahul interrupts in a strict tone causing Daya's face to fall. "Chalo jao!" Saying so, he leaves the place without taking Daya with him whereas Daya takes slow steps towards the bathroom.

He freshens up, changes into clean clothes already kept there, he assumes, by Rahul. As he gets done with everything, he sets off to 's cabin when at the same time his phone rings. He immediately picks it up after finding out that it's Rahul calling him.

"Haan Rahul bolo." He says in a hurry. "Aagaya hai hosh Abhi Ko?"

"Nahi..Magar abhi aajaega. Tum aajao yahan. ACP sir aur CID ki baaki team bhi aai hui hai."

Daya nods. "Theek hai. Mai abhi ata hun."

"Suno.." Daya keeps quiet as he continues. "Agar dressing change kiye bina aae na, toh mai tumhe Abhijeet se milne hi nahi dunga. Samjhe?"

Daya's expressions change to being angry. "Samjha. Rakho tum." He cuts the call and marches out of the room towards Dr. Mehta's cabin.

On the other hand, Rahul, ACP sir, Aditya and other CID officers were waiting for Abhijeet to become conscious. Rahul was actually confused because none of the doctors had called them and yet they are here. It has happened never before. They were supposed to come only after Abhijeet was conscious.

"Sir." Aditya says, diverting everyone's attention towards him. "Yahan Abhijeet ke saath kaun rukega?"

Rahul glances at him in confusion but doesn't say anything because the question was asked to ACP sir, who answered him. "Rajat aur Nikhil ruk jaenge Aditya. Pehle use hosh mein toh aane do." Then he turns towards Rahul. "Rahul, kuch pata chala kabtak hosh aaega use?"

"Sir, doctor ne kaha tha ki bas ek-do ghante mein aahi jaega. Adha ghanta toh beet gaya hai. Shayad kuch der mein aa hi jaaega."

ACP sir nodded so Rahul added. "Sir, vaise aap mein se kisiko bhi yahan rukne ki koi zarurat nahi hai. Mai aur Daya hai na yahanpar, aap ayun takleef.."

"Rahul baat takleef ki nahi hai. Baat kuch aur hai. Tumhe baadmein bataenge." Aditya interrupted on ACP sir's signal.

Meanwhile, a nurse came out of Abhijeet's ward. She approached them saying, "Sir, patient ko hosh as gaya hai. Aaplog chahe toh andar jaa sakte hai." The frown on every face got replaced with a smile. "Bas, yeh kuch medicines hai. Aap meinse koi ek laade."

Rahul nodded taking the prescription. "Thanks you sister. You may leave."

The nurse nodded and went off. ACP sir glanced at Rahul who nodded again saying. "Sir, aapsab.."

But he was interrupted by a voice. "Rahul." Everyone turned behind to find Daya hurrying towards them.

"Daya tum."

"Rahul." Daya came near him. "Kaise hai Abhi ab? Use hosh aya kya?"

Rahul nodded with a smile. "Haan aagaya hai tumhare bhai ko hosh." Then he turned towards the others. "Sir, aap sab andar jaiye. Mai yeh dawaiya leke ata hun."

Everyone agreed to that but Daya didn't. "Are, tum ruko..Mai.." He pressed his eyes then opened them. "Mai jaake leke ata hun."

"Are..abhi toh tum itne utawle ho rahe the, aur ab..koi nahi. Mai jaake leke ata hun." Rahul protested.

"Rahul!" Daya said in a strict tone. "Subah se mai tumhari baate maan raha hun. Ab tum yeh mujhe do aur Abhi se jaake milo." With that he snatched away the prescription from his hand.

"Abe.."

"Maine kaha na!" Daya said. "Jao!" Saying so, he left from there whereas the people present there were looking at him in shock. Especially, Rahul and ACP sir, which eventually got replaced with happiness. They both glanced at eachother and smiled heartily.

"Chale?" ACP sir said in a light tone. All nodded to it and entered Abhijeet's ward.

Their smile immediately worn off when they saw Abhijeet. He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, wearing an oxygen mask and with a few life-saving equipments attached to him. Of course, the bruises on his face weren't healed and his left hand was bandaged.

ACP sir glanced over at his team and took a sigh. He walked forward and kept his hand over Abhijeet's forehead. Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly, ACP sir gave him a warm smile but instead of returning it, he tried to sit up, immediately disagreed by his senior.

"Ahan!", ACP sir exclaimed. "Bilkul bhi nahi uthna hai tumhe. Lete raho vaise hi." He softly pushed Abhijeet down, patting his forehead. "Malum hai ke tum steel se bane ho, magar iska matlab yeh nahi ki araam tumhare liye haraam hai."

All faces lit up listening to him including Abhijeet's who smiled under his oxygen mask. At the same time, Aditya leaned towards him.

"Kyon bhai Abhijeet, plan 'B' bana diya aur hume bataya bhi nahi? Vo toh ACP sir ne aakhri minute par call karke bataya."

Abhijeet smiled making Aditya pleased. He gave him a light pat on shoulder as he added in a serious tone. "Kaise ho bhai?"

"Th..eek...hi...hun.." Abhijeet replied. Aditya grinned. "Haan. Voh toh dikh hi raha hai."

"Are sir!" Freddy said. "Aapko pata hai, aap nahi hai toh ACP sir hum sabko bahot daantte hai." ACP sir looked at him in shock while he continued with his sad face. "Humesha ukde ukde hi rehte hai."

"FREDDY!" ACP sir roared making everyone look down whereas Aditya and Abhijeet were sharing mischievous glances.

"Are Boss!" Salunkhe sir enters at the same time and Freddy takes a sigh of relief. "Yaar yeh hospital hai, tumhara bureau nahi. Awaaz niche rakho yahanpar."

ACP sir looks at Dr. Salunkhe in fierce. "Dekh Salunkhe tu.."

Aditya jumps into the scene. "Are sir, rehne dijiye na. Hum yahan Abhijeet se milne aae hai. Ladne jhagadne nahi."

ACP sir keeps quiet with that humming a small 'hmm'. Aditya shakes his head in disappointment while now, the juniors start checking on their deary senior.

"Abhijeet sir." Purvi says. "Aap bureau ki bilkul bhi chinta mat kariye ga. Hum sab sara kaam sambhal lenge."

Rajat nods. "Haan sir. Aap bas aaram kariye aur jaldise theek hojaiye."

"Vaise bhi aapke bina bureau suna-suna hi lagta hai sir." Sachin added. Abhijeet smiled looking at all of them. "Mai..jaldise..theek hokar..wapas.."

"Uhun-un" ACP sir interrupts him. "Bilkul nahi. Maine doctor se baat ki hai. Kamse kam do hafton keliye toh tumhe yahi par rehna hoga."

Abhijeet showed his displeasure with. "Magar sir.."

Salunkhe sir cut him in between. "Abhijeet!" He kept quiet and glanced at Salunkhe sir. Irritation visible on his face. "Are bhai." Salunkhe sir added in jest. "Ab chutti mil rahi hai toh lelo na. Varna hume dekho.." He made a face. "Aapke yeh ACP sir Sunday ko bhi kaam par bulate hai."

ACP instantly looked at him with his big eyes but they had no effect on the other entity because.."Yeh aankhein tum mujhe mat dikhao. Mai tumhara junior nahi hun." ACP sir, in anger, was going to say something when at the same time his phone rang.

"Tujhe toh mai baadmein dekh lunga." He warned as he marched out and all the juniors who were suppressing their smile broke into a feat of laughter.

* * *

 **A/N Duo moments leke milte hai agle chapter mein.**

 **Tab tak keliye tata-seeya.**

 **Have a good day!**

 **Take care,**

 **Janhvi.**


	17. Chapter 17

Daya walks inside the room. The laughter of each of the entity present there mingling to form a sweet melody making him stop at the door. He watches them crack jokes to make the atmosphere lively, listens to their love-filled complains, he observes their faces just to confirm that their emotions aren't fake and he is left bewildered when everything going on in there feels true to him, feels right to him. To be really very honest and mention the fact, these people are nothing more than strangers to him. But the way they make his brother smile, he knows they are more than that, more like a family to him.

Abhijeet was right indeed. CID wasn't just a job to him. Daya could've been more thoughtful. He could've thought of the other side of the coin, about what this 'CID' meant to his brother.

"Are Daya?" He startles with the sudden call of his name, looks up to find Rahul walking towards him. "Yaar yahan kya khade ho? Miloge nahi sabse? Khaaskar.." he adds in a teasing tone. "Apne Abhi se?"

Daya smiles at him and both start walking towards Abhijeet.

"Dawaiya laane gae the na tum? Fir dawaiya kahan hai?" Rahul asks confused because he notices that Daya's hands are empty.

"Haan wo, sister ko dedi maine. Voh raaste mein mili thi mujhe, issliye." Rahul nods in a smile when they both hear, "Mr. Dayanand?" Daya turns to the source of voice with a jerk whereas Rahul, including all others, suppress their laughter with a great effort. It was Aditya, who was now glancing at everyone in confusion, wondering _did I say something wrong?_

Daya makes a face and hits Rahul's shoulder. "Tune hi bataya na?"

Rahul finally bursts into a loud laugh, shaking his head negatively. "Hahahaha..Nope! Tere hi bhai ne bataya hoga..hahahaaha"

Daya pouts angrily and looks over at Aditya to find him standing there with his hand over the backside of his head and eyes apologising. Daya first frowns but then grins at him. "No problem. Tumne mera asli naam hi liya hai, koi gunha nahi kiya." He forwards his hand towards Aditya who too shakes it gently with a small smile. "I am sorry. Mujhe kisine bataya hi nahi toh..Vaise mai puchne vala tha ki, aapki tabiyat kaisi hai? Aap theek hai na?"

Daya nods with a smirk. "Koi shak sir?!"

Aditya shakes his head in disappointment, a smile still dangling on his face. " Are maalik, hum toh aapke chele hai, na humne aako college mein padhaya, na school mein! Hume kya 'sir' keh rahe hai?"

Daya looks at him in amazement. " Police officer hokar itna drama? Wah bhai Wah!"

Aditya raises his eyebrow and says in a proud tone. " Ek police officer hi toh itna acha drama kar sakte hai sahab..Lekin aapki taarif keliye.." He bows down. "Shukriya jahapana."

Daya laughs at this when hears.."Nautanki..Tu yahan bhi..shuru ho gaya?" Daya stills listening to that voice, his heart breaks listening to that uneven tone. Aditya looks back at Abhijeet and then turns towards Daya. He understands his condition, so places a hand over his shoulder giving an assuring nod conveying the message that _'Its fine, its all good'._

Daya thanks him through his eyes and goes near his brother. He sits beside him silently. Abhijeet glances at him, his eyes showing worry, Daya doesn't know for what. But he gets to know the reason when Abhijeet tries to reach out Daya's injured head. Daya sighs, grasping Abhijeet's palm gently with his both hands and placing it over his cheeks. Tears start forming in his eyes, making Abhijeet uncomfortable but Daya gives him a strong smile instantly.

"Kya Boss.." He whispers placing his hand over Abhijeet's head. "Theek hun mai, kuch nahi hua mujhe. Tum bas apni fiqr karo, aur jaldise theek ho jao."

Abhijeet smiles, patting his cheek. Rahul too feels relieved seeing his friends are going back to what they were, healing.

All the team members share happy glances with each other feeling Abhijeet's happiness, that they will again be able to see their old Abhijeet sir back. Maybe, from now on things will become easier for them. And this hope is their strength right now.

ACP sir enter at the same time. A smile immediately takes place on his face looking at the two brothers. He takes strides towards Daya and places his hand over Daya's head. Daya glances at him. "Are sir aap..?" He tries to stand but ACP sir shakes his head negatively.

"Baithe raho Daya, hum sab toh abhi nikal hi rahe hai." He explains.

"Kiska phone tha sir? Koi case..?" Rajat enquires. ACP sir shakes his head. "Nahi Rajat, DCP sir ka phone tha."

Aditya and Abhijeet share a gaze whereas Dr. Salunkhe ask him as, "Kyun Pradyuman? Koi important baat?"

ACP sir looks at him in dejection. "Kundan main culprit nahi hai Salunkhe, koi aur hai. Kundan toh bas uska ek khaas aadmi hai." Everyone looks at him with shock. Aditya speaks. "Magar sir..aise kaise? Information toh pakki thi ki Kundan hi iss gang ka leader hai."

"Haan sir.." Everyone looks at Abhijeet. "Mission pe bhi..issehi..dekha tha maine..Yehi bhaag gaya..tha, iske saath..bas kuch..mamuli gunde the.."

ACP sir nods. "Haan Abhijeet, inn logone bahot bada game khela hai. Khair, tum chinta mat karo.." He assures him. "Hum dekhlenge."

Abhijeet speaks in irritatiion. "Kaise chinta..nakaru sir?..Mission toh..fail hi hua na?"

ACP sir keeps quite, so Rajat initiates. "Sir, don't worry. Hume agar koi bhi lead milti hai, toh hum turant aapko bata denge. Aap chinta mat kariyega."

"Haan Abhijeet." Aditya says. His tone strong. "Iss mastermind ko toh ab mai dekhunga. Bahot bhaga raha hai na hume? Dekhna, iski toh taange hi tod dunga mai. Naa ise faasi par latkaya maine, toh resign kardunga mai IB se!"

All look at him with wide eyes while ACP sir pat his back. Then he turns towards Abhijeet. "Abhijeet, shayad vo mastermind jaanta hai ki tum zinda ho. Precaution keliye Nikhil aur Freddy, dono tumhare paas rahenge, issi hospital mein."

"Par sir.."

"Abhijeet!" He stops with a strict tone of his senior and utters a small 'Sorry sir'. ACP sir nods and signals to Nikhil and Freddy to remain here. They both shake their head in agreement so ACP sir declares.

"Theek hai, chalo ab..Hum sab nikalte hai. Apna khayal rakhna dono, Rahul tum bhi..Vapas aaenge hum, theek hai?" The three nod with smile so everyone turn to leave, not before giving Abhijeet their well-wishes and "get well soon's"

When everyone has left, Freddy initiates. "Sir, hum bahar hai. Aapko agar kuch bhi chahiye ho, toh hume bata dijiyega." Rahul glares at him. "Kyun Freddy sir? Humare yahanke nurses yahanpe sirf aane-jane ke paisa lete hai?"

Freddy looks at him in shock. "Are nahi nahi Dr. Rahul, aap yeh.."

But Rahul laughs at him. "Are sir panick mat hoiye, mai toh bas mazaq kar raha tha. Aap jaiye, please.." Freddy nods and goes out accompanied by Nikhil, so here Rahul turns towards his friends. Surprising enough, they were too looking back at him. He shrugs off. "Kya?"

Duo shake their head in disappointment, Daya says. "Voh mazaq tha?"

Rahul pouts in annoyance. "Dekho tum zyada mat bako, hunh! Khaali nahi baitha mai masti-mazaq karne keliye, patients hai mere paas. Bahot busy hun mai."

"Acha? Toh fir yahan kyun baithe ho?..Niklo na?" Abhijeet says while Daya presses hand over his mouth just to suppress his laughter. Rahul looks at him with wide eyes. "Jeet?! Tum bhi?!"

Abhijeet shrugs off.

"Ek toh mai yahan tumhareliye ruka hun. Tumhara haal chaal puchne keliye aur tum hoki..Jao, baat hi nahi karni mujhe tumse.."

Abhijeet, innocently. "Okay..no problem."

Rahul fumes in anger listening to that. He stands up immediately. "Matlabi log kaise dikhte hai, koi tumhe dekhke batade." He stamps his foot on the floor when hears again as.."Sambhalke yaar..Kahi floor niche na ..gir jae."

Rahul huffs. "Shut up! Itna bhi mota nahi hun mai. Tum apne bhai ko dekho."

"Are!" Daya exclaims. "Tum donoki ladai mein mujhe kyun ghasit rahe ho bhai?"

Abhijeet makes serious expression. "Point hai."

Rahul looks at both of them in extreme anger. "YOU.."

"Dheere Rahul" Abhijeet says. "Hospital hai..yaar.." Rahul cuts him off. "Pata hai mujhe..Jaa raha hun mai..Bhalai ka toh zamana hi nahi raha. Sab mujhpar hi chadhai karte rehte hai." Saying so, he stomps out of the room, while both the brothers share a high-five as they start laughing on their best friend's childish behaviour. But then, their eyes meet and the hearty laughter suddenly gets replaced by an awkwardness between them. Something they never wanted.

The atmosphere becomes silent, quiet enough for them to hear the rustle going out. They steal some glances at each other not knowing what to say to initiate a good, care-free conversation, knowing it's not possible.

"Kaise.." Abhijeet looks up at him so he clears his throat. "Kaise ho tum..ab?"

Abhijeet smiles."Theek hi hun..Haan thoda dard hai magar..itna nahi.."

Daya nods and the air turns cold again.

"Tumhe kidnap.." Abhijeet asks. "Kai..se?"

Daya sighs, because of course he was expecting something more than this but right now, this also is enough for him. "Haan voh..tumhare ghar se nikaljane ke baad gharmein kuch log ghus aae. Unhone mujhe gunpoint pe leliye aur fir gaadi mein bithake behosh kardiya.."

Abhijeet crackles. Daya looks at him in confusion. He asks him the reason for his chuckle, who replies as. "Ab of course, tere jaise hatte - katte..mote ko..thodi na vo log..gharpar hi behosh karke leke jaenge?"

Daya glares at him in anger. "Dekho..chup raho tum. Ek toh vo log pata nahi kaise aasman se tapak pade..Fir voh sab.." His voice cracks at the end. Abhijeet bites his lip because he notices that. Daya looks up at his brother with teary eyes. "Usne tumhe kitna mara Abhi..Aur tumne kuch nahi kiya, tumne apne aapko defend bhi nahi kiya Abhi!"

Abhijeet looks at him in pain. He uses his right hand to facepalm him. He gently removed the tears which were ready to fall from his eyes. Daya immediately holds his hand and kisses his palm. Few drops already falling from his eyes.

"Kaise kuch karta..mai..Daya?" Abhijeet says in a low tone. "Unhone tujhe.. apni giraft mein.. rakha tha na bacha?"

Daya takes a deep breath, his face all red. "Maine subah tumse itna bura bartaw kiya tha uss din, fir bhi..? Itna pyaar..kyun Abhi?"

Abhijeet frowns, "Pyaar, pyaar hota hai Daya...Ab..voh kaise kam ho?"

"Magar.." Daya gulps down the lump formed in his throat. "Mai toh tumhara..s.." He closes his eyes taking a deep breath. "Mai toh tumhara saga bhai nahi hun na Abhi..?"

Abhijeet stills at his place. His hand gets away from Daya's cheek and Daya doesn't notice it, maybe because he is busy finding an answer to that query in his brother's eyes. He doesn't believe any ACP sir or any Rahul. He only believes his Abhi, he trusts only and only his Abhijeet. And he is hurt because Abhijeet's eyes reflect the truth he never wanted to accept. He really has no right over Abhijeet. That house isn't his home. Those pure people weren't his parents, this wasn't his family ever.

"Tujhe..kisne..?" Abhijeet looks at him with strange eyes. His tone so very low that if there wasn't the kind of silence in that room, Daya would not have heard even a single word. Daya leans towards him. "Kya yeh ab zaruri hai? Mujhe sach ek na ek din pata chalna hi tha, vo ab pata chal gaya. Bas.." He looks up at Abhijeet in pain. "Bas afsos sirf issi baat ka hai ke, vo mujhe tumse nahi pata chala."

Abhijeet tilts his neck on the either side, tears clearly visible in his eyes too. "Daya..mai..Maine.." Daya holds his hand instantly. "Nahi Boss..mai tumse koi explaination nahi maang raha." He takes a pause. "Filhal toh nahi..Mai toh yeh keh raha tha ki.." He bites his lip, so Abhijeet presses his palm lightly. He glances at him and sniffles. "Tum sach jaante the Abhi, firbhi tumne kuch nahi kaha mujhse. Nahi kaha ke 'kyun sunu mai tumhari? Lagte kaun ho tum mere?'..Tumne toh sab sirf shaant rehke sunliya.. Mujhse nahi kaha ke 'Jao tum yahanse, yeh ghar mera hai. Tumhara nahi!'" Abhijeet shakes his head negatively. Daya continues, tears now flowing from both pairs of eyes. "Maine tumse itna kuch kaha, tumhari bezati ki..fir bhi tumhara pyaar mere liye kabhi kam nahi hua..Maine tumhare saath bahot galat kiya Abhi, bahot... galat.."

Abhijeet whispers in tears, "Daya, please.."

Daya shakes his head negatively. "Nahi Abhi, please..Bolne do mujhe. Itne waqt mein pehli baar toh sach keh raha hun yaar. Bahot rulaya maine tumhe, bahot taqlif di..Mujhe tumhari taqat banna chahiye tha magar mai..mai toh tumhe hi kamzor karta chala gaya." He rubs his tears away. "Ho sake toh..please..mujhe maaf kardena.." He bows his head down, the tears in his eyes falling over Abhijeet's hand. Abhijeet wanted to solace him but he stands up instantly and leaves the place while Abhijeet's hand slithers from his grip, slowly falling back on the bed.

* * *

 **A/N So tell me, tell me, tell me...how was it? :D**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter. Really obliged by the response :)**

 **We'll meet in the next chap now. Till then,**

 **Take care,**

 **Janhvi.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Aap yahan kya kar rahe hai Mr. Daya?"

He snaps his head up instantly after hearing a familiar voice. "Aditya, aap?" Aditya nods but he feels uncomfortable. Daya realises it and rubs away his tears. "I am sorry voh..bas.."

"Haan, maine suna."

Once again Daya looks up at him with a jerk, on which Aditya says nothing. He just gestures Daya to shift and sits beside him. Daya was still gazing at him with wide eyes and embarrassment, Aditya was also a bit mortified so he clears up for himself saying. "Don't worry Mr. Daya, mai bas vahan apni chaabi lene gaya tha. Issliye voh sab suna...I wasn't eavesdropping, trust me!"

Daya nods and palms his face as he relaxes his hands over his knees. "Aditya, agar aap yahan mujhe koi salah dene aae hai toh please mat dijiye. Filhaal mai uss temperament mein nahi hun."

Aditya nods. "Right..but, I think you need to know this."

Daya removes his hands from over his face and asks in a confused, raspy voice. "Need to know what?"

"Mr. Daya..To be honest, na mai aapko itne achese jaanta hun, na hi Abhijeet ko." Aditya states, "Par mai itna zarur jaanta hun ki aapki narazi, aapki berukhi, Abhijeet ke health par bahot bada asar karegi."

Daya averts his gaze, but Aditya continues. "Aur usne sach hi kaha tha, usne sabkuch issliye saha kyunki voh aapse pyaar karta hai. Aapke kuch bhi kehne se voh pyaar kam nahi hoga mister, kabhi nahi."

Daya hesitates. "Par Aditya, use hurt bhi toh mai hi karta hun na?"

Aditya smiles mockingly. "Yeh bada acha karte hai na aap? Pehle hurt karo, fir sorry bolo aur vahanse katlo. Kuch aasu bahao, sympathy gain karo aur 'sab theek hogaya' ka dikhava karo...Zaruran isse aapko sab maaf kardenge, hai na?"

Daya looks at him in anger. "Oh please! Mai koi sympathy nahi gain kar raha, samjhe aap?"

Aditya shrugs. "Aisa hota toh aap use aise andar akela nahi chodkar aate." He says after a pause. "Dekha maine uske taraf. CID ne uske dil ko mazbut bana diya hai, issliye shayad roo nahi pada, par uski aakhein sabkuch bayan kar deti hai."

Daya glances at him, so he continues with a satisfaction that Daya was actually listening to him and not just 'hearing'. "Maafi mangna aur gam karna hi sabkuch nahi hota Mr. Daya, make it up to him..Use mehsus karaiye ki aap nahi badle, aap vahi Daya hai jo kuch saal pehle the. Make him realise ki aap abhibhi unke bhai hai, aur yeh bhi ki abse aap humesha uske saath rahenge. Trust me, " he adds with a smile, "joh bhi hua use ek bura sapna samjhkar bhul jaega voh."

"Aur agar nahi bhula toh?" Daya asks, his voice having fear.

Aditya huffs. "Agar aap koshish hi nahi karna chahte toh.." He stands up and starts going away. Daya slumps back into his seat when at the same time, Aditya stops in his tracks and turns back. "Vaise kitne hairani ki baat hai na Mr. Daya..jitna mai aapke bhai ko inn chand dinon mein pehchaan gaya hun, utna aap khud bhi nahi pehchante. Varna aap koshish zarur karte..Ab yeh toh aapbhi kahi na kahi jaante hai ke voh issab ke baremein khud bhulna chahta hai..Bas aap manna nahi chahte, shayad." Saying so, he turns around and starts to walk away whilst whistling to a tune.

Daya keeps tracing his way till he disappears, then gets up thinking about whatever Aditya said, because it was the truth. He accepts it. But he fears. There are so many 'what if's' in his mind. He inhales deeply.

It's now, or never..Thinking so, he starts walking towards Abhijeet's room with a heavy heart, but determination.

He finds him laying on the bed with eyes closed, so stops at his place wondering whether to stay or go away.

"Daya tum..? Kahan gae the yaar?"

A concerned tone hits his ears and he looks up. Abhijeet's eyes were open and he was trying to sit up. Daya immediately helps him, then sits on the stool which was kept beside the bed. Abhijeet's constant gaze making him awkward, but to start a conversation he initiates. "Mujhe laga tum soo rahe the..?" He didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but that's what it sounded like.

"Tumne itna sabkuch kehdiya aur fir chale gae..soo kaise leta mai?" Daya snaps his head up. "Mujhe tumhe pareshaan nahi..I am so sorry..Mai toh bas.."

"Daya please, calm down yaar. Aisa kuch nahi hai.." Abhijeet interrupts him soon after realising his brother was panicking. He was surprised.

Daya lowers his gaze. "You know what? I wish I had this quality of realising things earlier, just like you."

Abhijeet smiles, but his smile doesn't reach his eyes. "Daya mai CID officer hun, we have this instinct."

"Your this instinct is lethal..you know?" Daya signals towards his brother's bandages as he speaks.  
Abhijeet chuckles a bit and then the air falls silent again.

"Are you mad at me?" Abhijeet asks suddenly, catching Daya off guard because, _wasn't he supposed to ask that?_ He fumbles on his own words when he starts to answer him, still in surprise. "Absolutely not..Abhi? Tumhe aise kyun lagta hai yaar? Mai tumpe gussa..nahi Boss." Abhijeet heaves a sigh of relief. He shrugs slightly. "Mujhe bas laga kyunki.." he paused, "kuch nahi..bas aise hi."

"Oh.." Daya says, knowing well what the reason might be. "Mai toh nahi hun tumpe gussa magar..Kya tum..kya tum mujhse naraz ho?" There was hesitation in his tone. Abhijeet shakes his head negatively. "Pehle tha, abh nahi hun."

"Aur aage?" Daya asks trying to sound funny but Abhijeet replies to him in a serious tone. "Mujhpar nahi, yeh toh tumpar nirbhar karta hai na?"

Daya nods. "Mai wada karta hun. Mai badalne ki koshish karunga."

Abhijeet shakes his head in disappointment. "Badalne ki nahi, sudharne ki koshish karo. Faraq hai."

Daya smiles. "Humare bich jo duriyaan hai, khatam toh ho jaengi na?"

Abhijeet smiles as well. "Mai jahan khada hun, humesha se vahi tha. Dur tum chalegae the. Kho tum gae the. Aur ab aage kadam bhi tum hi bada rahe ho. Agar tum sahi raasta chunoge, toh mujhtak zarur pohoch jaoge."

Daya grins at him. "Zarur pohoch jaunga. Tum jo mujhe raasta dikhaoge."

"Aur kabhi mai nahi raha toh?"

Daya's hand immediately leaves Abhijeet's but then a smile once again takes place on his face. "Intezaar karte rehjaunga mai boss, dhundh lunga tumhe..lekin filhaal, apne aapko."

Abhijeet pats his head whereas Daya helps his lay down again. "Ab sojao tum, bahot dialogue marliye humne. Ab kahi koi producer humare piche na pad jae."

"Sochlena Daya, kahi yahi saare dialogues tumhare kaam na aajae."

Daya looks at him wondering how could they possibly help him. What he didn't know was Abhijeet was having a bad gut feeling.

* * *

 **A/N Short one? I know, I'm so sorry. But the story's gonna take a turn now, so short rakhna pada.**

 **Read and review.**

 **Take care lovelies.**

 **Janhvi.**


	19. Chapter 19

Five people were sitting around a round table. The lines on their forehead were clearly visible.

"Batao ACP, hai kahan Abhijeet?"

ACP sir peeked at his senior without uttering a single word. His senior exclaimed again. "Khamosh rehne se koi fayda nahi hone wala Pradyuman, jawab do." ACP sir sighed. "I am sorry sir. Itni security hone ke baad bhi pata nahi..kaise.."

The loud bang on the table made everyone flinch. "It was your responsibility to make sure he's okay. Aur tum ab mujhe aise jawab de rahe ho?"

"But sir.."

"I don't know!" he snapped back. "Teen din ke andar Senior Inspector Abhijeet mere saamne hone chahiye, otherwise I am going to take some strict action. Him being hostage is a bad sign."

"I promise sir," ACP sir says, "he will never utter a single thing infront of those kidnappers."

"Nahi ACP, yeh vada karo ke tum use teen din mein yahan leke aaoge."

ACP sir takes a deep breath, glancing at every other officer present in the cabin. "Theek hai sir. I promise."

"Good, you all can leave."

All the officers start leaving one by one. Aditya, who was also sitting there, follows ACP sir with confusion and irritation on his face.

"Sir? Teen din?" He approaches ACP sir at once they are out of the building. "Aap toh jaante hai sir ki hume isse zyada samay lagega."

ACP sir looks at him from the corner of his eye and starts leaving from the place. Aditya, however, doesn't stay behind. He follows him too. "Sir! Aapne unhe bataya kyun nahi ke.."

"Aditya!" ACP sir stops in his tracks and turns around to face him. "Iss baat ka zikar bhi mat karna kisike saamne. Yeh baat sirf hum chaaron mein rahe, toh hi acha hoga."

Aditya pauses for a moment to observe his senior's expressions, but then nods. "Theek hai sir..par ab..Ab aap chahte kya hai?"

ACP sir answers grimly while leaving in his car. "Daya ko bureau mein bulao."

Aditya stands there in confusion as he watches ACP sir leave the place. He puts hand inside his jeans pocket to remove his phone, murmuring, "Ab iske gusse ka saamna karo." He dials Daya's number who doesn't pick the call making Aditya sigh. He calls him again and again. To his expectations, Daya picks up the call on the fifth time but answers very rudely. "Kyun phone kiya hai ab aapne?"

"Daya, please," he says in a soft tone. "Dekho, I understand ke tumhe iss waqt kaisa.."

"Kuch nahi jaante aap, samjhe! Itni security hone ke baad bhi bhai gayab hogaya." Daya interrupts and yells. "Pata nahi kahan hai mera bhai iss waqt aur aap.."

"Daya!" Aditya cuts him off in a dominant tone. "Pehle meri baat suno. Abhi ke abhi CID bureau aao, samjhe?" The other line falls silent making Aditya frowns. "Hello? Sun raho ho tum?

"Ab aapko kya chahiye?" Daya says in a very low tone.

Aditya answers after a moment, softly. "Abhijeet ko chhudana chahte ho na Daya? Toh please, Bureau aajao. Okay?"

He hears nothing from the other side but he doesn't say anything. Because, he knows Daya is still on the line, even though he isn't saying anything. He's sure Daya is making up his mind to say yes, so he grants him the time.

"Theek hai." Daya says finally, relaxing Aditya. "Mai aaraha hun."

"Great!" Aditya exclaims. "Jaldi aana." And he cuts the call whilst closing his eyes. "Hold on Abhijeet, bas kuch der aur."

A few minutes later he gets into his car, himself heading towards the bureau.

* * *

 **A/N Kahani mein twist. But don't worry, the story's gonna end soon. Shihihihi**

 **Take care,**

 **Janhvi.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Knock Knock_

"Come in."

"Sir voh Aditya sir, Mr. Daya ko leke aae hai. Unhe andar bhejdu?"

"Haan. Bhejdo."

Within a minute both Aditya and Daya were in ACP's cabin. He asked them to sit, giving Aditya a meaningful look who nodded slowly. He initiated the conversation. "Dekho Daya.."

"Mujhe kuch dekhna-vekhna nahi hai sir!" Daya interrupted having a distant look on his face. "Aap bas mujhe mere bhai se mila dijiye. Voh jahan kahin bhi hai sir, sirf aaphi log use wapas le aa sakte hai."

"Nahi Daya." ACP sir said in composure. "Abhijeet ko wapas lana itna aasan nahi hai. Uske liye hume tumhari madat chahiye. Toh hi hum Abhijeet ko chhudva sakte hai."

Daya looked at him in confusion. "Meri madat? Mai aapki kya madat kar sakta hun issmein?"

"Tumne MCS kiya hai na?" ACP sir asked. Daya nodded. "Haan."

"Hacking aati hai..?"

"Jee?" Daya scowled. "Yeh aap kya keh rahe hai?"

"Bano mat." Aditya interrupted giving Daya a meaningful glance. Daya frowned. "Sir, maine kabhi hacking ki nahi hai, kar sakta hun lekin..aapke paas toh professional hackers honge na?"

ACP sir nodded. "Haan hai, par sabko yeh computer programme break karne nahi aaega." He forwarded a file which Daya took in his hands. "Yeh kisi foreign company ne banaya hai Daya, isse hume todna hai. Aur ise todne ka sirf ek hi tarika hai. Hume ismein Virus daalna padega. Varna hum ise jitni baar bhi tode, yeh multiply hota rahega."

"Par sir." Daya said as he'd started reading the file already, "Ismein virus daalna toh lagbhag namumkin hai."

"Yeh baat toh hum bhi jaante hai Daya." Aditya said in an irritated tone. "Lekin, yeh bahot zaruri hai."

Daya glanced at him then looked at ACP sir. He asked in a calm voice. "Kyun karna chahte hai aap yeh."

ACP sir gave Aditya a glance, who initiated as. "Uss programme mein virus daalne par voh band ho jaega. Magar, uske baad ek alag hi password protected file open hogi. Hume uss file mein jitni bhi information hai, utni saari chahiye..." He paused for moment. "Tumhe pata hai tumhare bhai ko kyun kidnap kiya gaya hai?"

Daya answered in a raspy voice. "Kyunki usne uss mujrim ko pakdavaya tha?"

Aditya smiled mockingly, shaking his head. "Nahi Daya, use issliye kidnap kiya gaya hai kyunki gundonko lagta hai uss file ka password Abhijeet ko malum hai. Ab tumhe yeh toh malum hi hoga na ki unhe aisa kyun lagta hai..?"

Daya bit his lip, whispering.."Kundan.."

"Correct!"

He closed his eyes tightly, banging his hand on the desk. "Sir..agar Abhi ko password nahi malum hai, toh voh toh unhe bata nahi paaega..haina?"

ACP sir nodded. "Haan."

"Fir voh Abhi ko.." He gulped, opening his eyes as he looked at ACP sir with firmness in them. "Mai yeh kaam karunga sir!"

...

The loud shrieks of his was the only noise audible in that large room. His old wounds were starting to open up again and they were giving him more pain than the new ones.

"Abe aaramse!" One of the goons yelled. "Yeh margae toh fir toh mil gai hume voh file."

"Yeh toh behosh ho raha hai, bhai. Ab ise maarkar kya fayda?"

The another one yelled. "Paani phenk uspe. Dekhte hai kaise nahi batata password yeh!"

"Na..hi..pata.. _mujhe.._ koi bhi..pass..word-" He stopped to inhale some air. "Kun..dan..ne..mujhe kuch..bhi nahi..bataya.."

A bucket full of cold water was emptied on him the very next moment. He shivered, not because it felt cold, but because his wounds were burning as if he was on fire,

"Pata nahi tha ke CID waale bhi jhut bolte hai..Aye! Ugalo iske munse. Varna iski jagah par tumlogonko baandh dunga!"

* * *

 **A/N What say? I am more of a realistic person and too bad with drama so really sorry if it's not good.**

 **Short hai kyunki meri prelims jald hi shuru hone vaali hai.**

 **Other stories updates will be given very soon.**

 **Plz do R n R!**

 **Take care,**

 **Janhvi.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Bhai..yeh toh kuch bhi nahi bak raha..sirf ek hi nara lagaya hua hai ke 'Mujhe kuch nahi pata'.." One of the men who were surrounding Abhijeet says as soon as he sees his Boss entering the basement.

"Koi baat nahi.." The Boss moves closer to Abhijeet who's barely even conscious. "Iske bureau mein phone lagate hai. Thoda", he winks at Abhijeet, "unse bhi mill liya jae!"

Abhijeet opens his eyes a bit to look at the person. He wanted to say something or atleast smirk at him but even that seemed too painful right now. So he just keeps staring at the man without any word or comment.

Here, that man videocalles ACP sir. As soon as the phone gets picked up, they start laughing. ACP sir's meek 'hello' falls on Abhijeet's ears causing him to look up. The man keeps the phone on the nearby table in such a way that they all are visible, especially Abhijeet.

"Dekho ACP sahab", their Boss initiates, "kaise bandh kar rakha hai aapke "Right hand" ko!" He says, quoting in air. "Lekin password ke baremein toh yeh kuch batata hi nahi hai.. issliye socha aapse hi puchliya jae."

ACP sir grunts. "Kiss password ki baat kar rahe ho tum?" Now, ACP sir also keeps the phone in such a way that the other officers could also see what's going on in the frame.

"Zyada bhole mat baniye sir. Hum jaante hai ki iss chirothe ne", he points at Abhijeet, "aapko sab kuch bata diya hoga."

ACP sir glances at Abhijeet and sighs at his condition. "Nahi, kuch bhi nahi bataya isne mujhe."

Abhijeet looks at the phone and his eyes fall on his deary brother. He feels relieved seeing Daya there and a great sooth engulfs his heart finding concern, care and fear in those ever-expressive eyes of his brother. A weak smile spreads accross his lips which he hides instantly.

 _'Toh_ _ _tum__ _ _ _maan___ _ _ _ _hi____ _ _ _ _ _gae,_____ _ _ _ _ _ _haan______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Daya?_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _'________ He says in his mind. _'Jaldi_ _ _kar__ _ _ _mere___ _ _ _ _bhai,____ _ _ _ _ _mai_____ _ _ _ _ _ _zyada______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _der_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _tak________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _nahi_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _seh__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _paunga.'___________

"Theek hai ACP, tu nahi batana chahta na kuch, theek hai." The Boss grabs a handful of Abhijeet's hair tightly, making him moan in pain, "Do din mein iski laash tere saamne hogi aur hume password bhi mil jaega!"

"Dekh tu-"

But one of his men cut the call instauosly and the line falls silent.

"Do din!" He points his finger at Abhijeet with fiery eyes, "Sunna na tune? Do din!"

Abhijeet barely nods, "Su..na *gasp*..do din...mein..*gasp*..tu..yahan nhi..*cough* *cough*..jail mein..ho..ga"

One of the men slaps Abhijeet in rage who grunts in pain. Their Boss laughs at that and leaves Abhijeet with a jerk. He brings his face closer to Abhijeet's and looks in his eyes with a wicked smirk. "Dekhte hai Inspector, do din mein kaun kahan hota hai!" He pats on his face and starts going away from there whereas the goons again surround Abhijeet with rods in their hands.

Prior to his departure, he gives a two-finger wave to Abhijeet which was all Abhijeet could see before falling unconscious.

 **CID** ** **Bureau (**** ** ** **MUMBAI)******  
ACP sir bangs his hand on the table in anger when the call gets cut. "Dammit!"

"Sir, maine try kiya lekin call tress nahi hui."

ACP shakes his head, "Jammers laga diye honge!"

"Sir", Rajat initiates, "hume jaldse jald kuch karna hoga."

Freddy nods vigorously with concerned eyes. "Haan sir. Unki halat.." he shakes his head.

ACP jerks his head away, " Haan, haan, janta hun mai magar yeh programme toh break ho jae!" He turns towards Daya, "Daya, yeh kabtak hojaega?"

His question remains unanswered as Daya was still gazing at the phone in shock and scare and tears in his eyes. ACP looks at the phone for once and shakes his head in disappointment.

"Daya, mai tumse baat kar raha hun." He yells in a loud tone.

Daya snaps out of his thoughts with that loud voice. "Haan..Je..jee sir?"

ACP sighs in rage, "Iss programme ko break karne mein kitni der lagegi Daya?", he stresses on each word.

"Bas kuch der aur sir!" Daya answers instantly, getting back to his work. He once again glances at the phone and nods to himself. Wiping away the tears, he whispers, "Bas kuch der aur mere bhai."

* * *

 **A/N We are going towards the end, ofc!**

 **Shikhs di, if you are reading this, please check your PM.**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Do R and R!**

 **Take care,**

 **Janhvi.**


End file.
